Piosenki, które już były
Lista obejmuje piosenki, które uczestniczyły w konkursie do 98 edycji. Do szukania piosenki zaleca się użycie opcji "Szukaj" 0-9 "3+2" feat. Alexander Markevich - What are you up for 2 Unlimited – No Limit 2-4 Grooves - Writing On The Wall 3G - I'm free 3rei Sud Est - Vorbe Care Dor 4 2Love - Ti amo 4 TUNE - Last Goodbye 4Fun - To my soul 5'nizza - Soldat 77 Bombay Street - Up In The Sky A A Silent Express - Will I Be Around A.S.I.A. - O Iubire De O Vara Abonos - U Krosnjama Abonosa Activ - Doar Cu Tine Activ - Visez Activ - Without you Activ - Zile Cu Tine Adam et Eve - Rien ne se finit Adel Tawil & Cassandra Steen - Stadt Adele - Chasing Pavements Adele - Cold Shoulder Adele - Hometown Glory Adele - Turning Tables Adelina Emini - Ne pervjetor Adelina Tahiri - Manipulator Adenium - Toi Et Moi Adi Cohen - Mi HaHi Yafa Adi Cohen - Saper La Alai Adi Cristescu & Andra - Colt de Suflet Adnan Babajić - Ne prodje ni jedan dan Adok Zoli - why don't you Adoro - Liebe Ist Adrian Gadza & Robert Bilbilov - Veruvav Adrian Gaxha & Esma Redzepova - Ljubov e... Adrian Stern - Nr. 1 Adrians Kukuvass - Krit Visbaltakie Sniegi Afromental - Hit the dancefloor Afromental - Thing We've Got Afromental - To the end Agata Torzewska&Marek Torzewski - La Passion Aggeliki Hliadi - Aggele mou kai aliti Agnes Carlsson - Big Blue Wall Agnes Carlsson - Champion Agnes Carlsson - Release Me Agnes Carlsson - Right Here, Right Now Agnes Carlsson - Sometimes I Forget Agnes Milewski – Chasing The Wind Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Powiedz jej Agnieszka Włodarczyk - Zawsze Byłam Agua de Annique – Wonder A-Ha - Foot Of The Mountain Aida Kosojan-Przybysz - Mer Garune Aida Kosojan-Przybysz - Nie ma złej pogody Aiden Grimshaw - Is This Love Airfare - School Aisha & Lauris Reiniks - Pasaka Aiste Pilvelyte - Emotional Crisis Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Aivaras - Sage & Fool Akcent - French kiss Akcent - King Of Disco Akcent - Lover's Cry Akcent - SOS Akcent - That's My Name Akord - Me Doare AKS - Give it back Aksinia - Novata pepelyashka Akute - Adzinoctwa Alban Skenderaj - Nje here ne jete Alban Skenderaj & Miriam Cani - Let Me Die With You Alcazar - Physical Alcazar - This Is The World We Live In Alejandro Sans - Lo Ves? Alejandro Sanz – Desde Cuando Aleksanda Pileva - Ne Aleksander Klaws - Free Like the wind Aleksander Klaws - Stay With Me Aleksander With - Honest Now Aleksandra Bucevac&Igor Mitrovic - Volis Li Me Aleksandra Kovac - C'mon boy Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Aleksandra Radovic - Karta za jug Aleksey Vorobyev - Shout it out Aleksey Vorobyev - Zostaw mnie Aleksey Vorobyov - Forget Me Alenka Gotar - Zenska iz soli Alenka Gotar&Sons - Mostovi Alesha Dixon - Let's Get Excited Alessandra Amoroso – Immobile Alessandra Amoroso - La Mia Storia Con Te Alessandra Amoroso - Urlo e non mi senti Alessia d'Andrea & Lubo - Tonight Alex C&Yass - Doctorspiele Alex C&Yass - Du hast den Schoensten Arsch der Welt Alex Gaudino - Destination Calabria Alex Jekova - The Other Side of The Moon Alex Ubago - A gritos de Esperanza Alex Ubago & Amaia Montero - Sin miedo a nada Alex Ubago & Sharon Corr – Amarrado A Ti Alex Ubago&Jorge&Lena – Estar Contigo Alex Ubago&Jorge&Lena – Estar Contigo Alex Ubago&Jorge&Lena – Estar Contigo Alex&David Bustamante - Dos Hombres Y Un Destino Alexa - Flight to the light Alexa - We Are One Alexander Rybak - Europe Skies Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexander Rybak & Maria Haukaas Storeng - Gabriellas sang Alexander With - Still Awake Alexandra Burke - Overcome Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Get Back Alexia - Da grande Alexia - Goodbye Alexia - Guardarti dentro Alexia - Star Alexia & Mario Lavezzi - Biancaneve Alice Russell - Mirror Mirror On The Wolf Alim Qasimov&Ulviyye Agayeva - Follow My Way Alina - un piccolo amore Alina Grosu - Prosti Menya Lyubov moya Alina Orlova - Slepynes Aline Lahoud - It's Over Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit Alizée - Amélie m´a dit Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizee - Jen ai marre Alizee – Moi lolita Alketa & Miriam Cani - Don't Surrender Alketa Vejsiu - Po s'me puthe ti Almir Ajanovic – Nema moje drage Almora - Sonbahar Aloha From Hell - Walk Away Alphabeat - Fascination Alphabeat - The spell Alphaville - Forever Young Alsou - Before You Love Me Alsou – Teardrops Alsou - Ya tebya ne pridumala Alyona Lanskaya - Life is ok. Alyosha - Sneg Ałła Pugaczowa - Bez menya Amaia Montero - Caminando Amaia Montero & Alex Ubago - Sin miedo a nada Amalia Hoje - A gaivota Amanda Jenssen - Do you love me Amanda Jenssen - Happyland Amanda Jenssen - Our Time Amanda Mair - Sense Amatorski - 22 Februar Amber - Saucu tevi Amel Bent - Eye of the tiger Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Le Droit A L'Erreur Amel Bent - Ma philosophie Amel Bent - Ne Retiens Pas Tes Larmes Piano Amel Bent -Delit Amelia Brightman&Gregorian - Join Me Amelia Lily - You bring me joy Amir Dadon - Halal Amir fay Gutman - Margish Amor Electro - A Máquina Amoric - Keep Up Amoric - Photograph Ampop - 'Gets Me Down' Amy Macdonald - A wish for something more Amy Macdonald - Don't tell me that it's over Amy Macdonald - Love, love Amy Macdonald - Spark Amy Pearson - Don't Miss You Amy Winehouse - Back to black Amy Winehouse – Rebab Amy Winehouse&Charlotte Church - Beat it Amy Winehouse&Mark Ronson - Valerie Ana Duarte - Agora Mata-me de Amor Ana Duarte - Minha paixao antiga Ana Free - Playgrounds and Kisses Ana Free feat. Hands on Approach - Black tears Ana Johnsson - We Are Ana Kokić - Letnja Sema Ana Malhoa - Tú És O Fogo Ana Nikolic - Bili smo najlepši Ana Nikolic - Moj klub Ana Nikolic - Ptica skitnica Ana Perisic - Ja te ne volim Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Ana Topalova - Ostani Anahit Simonyan - Pari Pari Anaïs - J'sais pas Anastaiya Vinnikova - Here we go for the gold Anastasia Prihodko - Tri Zimy Anastasia Prihodko - Vse za teba Anastasia Prihodko&Valeri Meladze - Bezotvetno Anastasia Vinnikova - One life Anca Badiu - Nopti Te Dor Anders Hagberg - Stenristerna Andra - Dragostea ramane Andra & Adi Cristescu - Colt de Suflet Andre&Samantha Jade - Come Back Andrea - Haide opa Andrea - Losha Andrea - Noah Andrea - Time To Pray Andrea Bocelli&Dulce Pontem - O Mare e Tu Andrea Bocelli&Marta Sanchez - Vivo Per Lei Andrea Bocelli&Sarah Brightman - Time To Say Goodbye Andrea Demirovic - The Queen of the Night Andrea Demirović - Odlazim Andreas Lundstedt - Move Andreea Balan - Aparente Andreea Balan - Baby get up and dance Andreea Balan - SuperWoman Andreea Banica - Rendez-vous Andreea Banica&Smiley - Hooky Song! Andriana Babali - Des kathara Andriana Babali - Moira mou egines Andrijana Janevska - Nostalgija Andru Donalds&Evgenia Vlasova - Limbo Andru Donalds&Evgenia Vlasova - Wind Of Hope Andrzej Lampert&Hania Stach - Masz w sobie wiarę Andy Powell - I just want to be here Ane Brun - Do You Remember Ane Brun - One last try Anelia&Gergana - Za teb, lubov Anelia&Miro - Zavinagi Anelia&Nelina - Led i Ogan Ángel Capel - Solo Pienso En Ti Angel City - Do You Know Angelica Agurbash - Golby Angelica Agurbash - Miracle Angelica Agurbash – Nelubimaja Angelica Agurbash - Reka Angelica Agurbash - Show Me Your Love, Honey Ani Lorak – A Dalshe Ani Lorak - Mrij pro mene Ani Lorak - S pervogo vzglyada Ani Lorak - Sem Vetrov Ani Lorak - Smile Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak - The dream of brighter day Ani Lorak - Ya Stanu Morem Ania - Aria E Luce Ania Dąbrowska - Charlie, Charlie Ania Dąbrowska - Nigdy Więcej Nie Tańcz Ze Mną Ania Szarmach - Wybieram Cię Ania Wyszkoni&Video - Soft Aniel - Thinking Thinking Anine Stang - Dominoes Anita Coj - Razbitaya Liubov Anita Lipnicka - Car door Anita Lipnicka&John Porter - Bones Of Love Anjeza Shahini - Image Of You Anjeza Shahini - Lot Pendimi Anjeza Shahini - Nëse të ndodh Anjeza Shahini - Sot Këndoj Anjeza Shanini - Erdhi Momenti Anjeza Shanini - Welcome To Europe Ann Winsborn - Tonight Anna Aaron - Joanna Anna Aaron - Sea Monsters Anna Abreu - Ivory tower Anna Abreu - Music everywhere Anna Abreu – Vinegar Anna B Sweet - Lalala Anna Cyzon - She's gone Anna Eriksson - Garden of love Anna Eriksson - Jos mulla olisi sydan Anna Eriksson – Jos Anna F. - Most Of All Anna F. - Time stands still Anna Faroe - Walking on fire Anna Kaenzig - In Your Hands Anna Maria Jopek - Na dłoni Anna Maria Jopek – Smutny Bóg Anna Sahlene - Photograph Anna Sahlene - We're unbreakable Anna Semenovich&Arash - Na Morya Anna Tatangelo - Ragazza di Periferia Anna Tatangelo - Se Amore Anna Vissi - Call Me Anna Vissi - I'm Fabulous Anna Vissi - Is it safe Anna Vissi - Stin pira Anna Vissi - To Poli Poli Anna Vissi - Welcome to the party Anna Yina - Herzschlag Annalisa - Senza riserva Annemie - Animal Instinct Annett Louisa - Drück die 1 Annsofi - Superfixation Anouk - For Bitter Or Worse Anouk – Good God Antique – Dinata Antique - Follow Me Antique - My baby Antoine Clamaran - Gold Antoine Clamaran & Soraya Arnelas - Live Your Dreams Antonia - Marionette Antonia & Tom Boxer - Shake It Mamma Antonija Šola - Gdje je srce tu je dom Antonija Šola - Volim te Antonija Šola - Zvijezdo Antonija Šola&Toše Proeski (R.I.P.) - Volim osmijeh tvoj Anžej Dežan - C'est La Vie Anžej Dežan - Kot Romeo In Julia Anzej Dezan - Mr. Nobody Anzej Dezan - Vroce Apokalyptica - Faraway Vol.2 Aqua - Around The World Aqua - Barbie Girl Aqua - My Mamma Said Aram Quartet – Il Pericolo E’il Mio Mestiere Arash&Anna Semenovich - Na Morya Arash&Rebecca - Temptation Ardian Bujupi - Rise to the Top Ardian Bujupi - This is my time Arisa - Malamorenò Arisa - Sincerita Arisa - Te lo volevo dire Arjeta Zuta - Fur Immer Du Armin Muzaferija - Jos Te Volim Armin van Buuren&Sharon Den Adel - In and Out of Love Arsenium - Rumadai Arsenium - Smile to me Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Asaf Avidan - One day / Reckoning Song (Wankelmut Remix) Asaf Avidan&The Mojos - Hangwoman Asbjorn - The Criminal Assol - Znaesh, ne byvaet A'Studio - Tak zhe kak vse ATB - Let You go ATB - Renegate ATC - Around the world A-Teens - Upside Down Athena - Öpücük Athlantida - Na calma dos teus olhos Atiye - Bring me back Atmasfera - Every step Atomic Kitten - If you come to me Atomik Harmonik - Choco La! Atomik Harmonik - Turbo Polka Aura - Whisper of silence Aura Dione - 365 Days Aurea – Busy (for me) Aurea - The only thing that I wanted Auryn - Volver AVA&Star Tattooed - Make Me High Avantasia & Klaus Meine - Dying For An Angel Avenue - Zavrashtane Avihu Shabat - Adajin Szelach Aviv Geffen - The One Avraam Russo & Kristina Orbakaite - Simply love you Awilo Longomba feat. Patson - Jeu de mains Axelle Red - Elle Danse Seule Aynur Aydin - Yani Basima Ayo - Better Days Aysel - Fallin' AySel - Say Maybe Azad Shabanov - Qacha Qacha B B - Side - Anioły Bacova Fujara - Stracas se clovek Bahar & Cristobal - Memories Bajm - Biała Armia Bajm - Krótka Historia Baklava - Moon dance Balkanika & Sanja Ilić - Balkan 2000 Balkanika&Fiolka - Paparuga Balogh Brigi - Cruel intention Ben Saunders - Dry your eyes Banghra – My Own Way Banghra - Promised Land Baracuda - Where is the love Barakuda - Ass up Bartók Krisztián - Tűz jöjj velem Baschi - Unsterblich Basic Element – I’ll Never Let You Know Basic Element - Touch You Right Now Basshunter - Boten Anna Basshunter - Walk On Water Bat For Lashes - Laura Bayer Full - Moja Mała Blondyneczko Bea Bronchal - Que te den candela Bea Palya - Tchiki Tchiki Beatrix Ramosaj - Enderrat behen realitet Beauty Queens - Pet na jedan Beauty Queens - Zavet Bebe Rexha - Champagne Bei the fish - When he was young Belen Moreno - Labios Curanderos Belinda - Luz Sin Gravedad Belle Perez – Dime Belle Perez & Voice Male - Hijo de la luna Bellefire - Spin the wheel Ben – Herz Aus Glas Ben Howard - Only Love Bereczki Zoltan - Kerek Egesz Berenice - I'd Rather sleep alone Berkan - Romero! Bernadetta Kowalska - Bóg się mamo nie pomylił Berry - Les Passangers Besa Kokedhima - Engjujt vrasin njelloj Besa Kokedhima - Parajsa Beth - Dime Beth - Vuelvo A Por Tí Bianca - La gelosia Bianka - Про Любовь Billie Piper - Something deep inside Biondo - Shine Birdy - Poeple help the peolple Birdy - Skinny Love Birgit Õigemeel - 365 Days Birgit Õigemeel - Ise Birgit Oigemeel & Koit Toome - Pogenen Birgitta - Open Your Heart Bisz (B.O.K) & Pawbeats - Banicja Bitka Talentov - Vsi za enega Bjork - Bachelorette Björk - It's Oh So Quiet Björk - New World Bjorn Johan Muri - Once upon a time Bjorn Johan Muri - Yes man Blackmore's Night - Just Call My Name Blaudzun - Elephants Blaxy Girls - If You Feel My Love Bleona Qereti - Scandalous Bligg - Manhattan Blind Guardians - The Bard`s Song Blinera Krasniqi - S'dua Te Flas Blondy - Fiesta Blue - Breathe Easy Blue & Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word Blue Café - You may be in love Blue Lagoon - Break My Stride BlueEyesSoul - I Won't Deny You BOA - P. (קרן פלס - פ) Boaz Mauda - Masa Hayay Boaz Mauda&Oshrat Phapir - Parparim Bob Sinclar - Rock This Party Boban Rajovic - Usne Boje Vina Bobi Mojsoski - Te krade toj Bojan Bjelic&Indy – Ekspresjo Bojan Jambrošić - Ne govori da me znaš Bojan Jambrošić - Preko ruba vremena Bojana Atanasovska - Kon neboto Bojana Atanasovska - Oko moe .. Bondarchuk - Eto byvaet s kajdym Boney M - The Rivers of Babylon Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero Bonnie Tyler&Kareen Antonn - Si demain Booty Luv - Boogie Tonight Bosson - One In A Million BOY - Little numbers Boys & Basta - Malyna Brainstorm - Lonely feeling to be lonely Brainstorm - Maybe Brainstorm - Thunder without rain Brian Kennedy&Secret Garden - You Raise Me Up Brian McFadden – Real To Me Brian McFadden - Twisted Brigita Šuler - Samara Brigitte Yaghi - Albi Wou Omri Brodka - W pięciu smakach Brooke - Love not war Brooke&Danielle - Too Much Too Soon Bryan Rice - Here I Am Bryan Rice - There for you Bryan Rice & Emilia - Watch The Stars Bryn Christoper - Smilin Bum - Kanikuły Buranowskie Babuszki - Хороши весной Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca BWO - Lay Your Love On Me BWO - Temple Of Love Byanka - Pesenka pro leto C C.C Catch - I can lose my heart tonight Caligola - Forgive Forget Calorego - L'ombre et la lumiere Calvin Harris - I'm not alone Camelia Jordana - Non non non Camile Damlais - La Festin Camilla Brinck - Tell Me Camille Della Tore - Exhale Candy - Tev miera nav Carla Bruni - L'Amoureuse Carlos Barroso – Dame Aire Carlos Baute & Marta Sanchez - Colgando en tus manos Carlos Jean feat Electric Nana - Lead the way Carlos Nunez&Eimear Quinn - Yann Derrien Carnailles - Parle moi Caro Emerald - Back It Up Caro Emerald - Stuck Caro Emerald - That Man Carola - Inuincible Carola - Stanna Eller Gå Carola - Tro pa karleken Carole Samaha - Khalik behalak Carolin Fortenbacher - Hinterm Ozean Carolina Liar feat. Cher Lloyd - Beautiful People Caroline Chevin - World Full Of Lies Carrie Haber - Crash & Burn Carrie Haber - Me Oh My Cascada - Pyromania Cascada - What Hurts The Most Cascadeur - Walker Casiokids - Finn bikkjen! Cassandra - Cipria e rossetto Cassandra Steen & Adel Tawil - Stadt Cassandra Steen & Xavier Naidoo - Lass mich nicht hier! Catarina Pereira - Canta por mim Cäthe - Senorita Catherine Major - Dans l'au-delà Ceca Slavkovic - Rodjeni Cécile Corbel - La Fille Damnée Cecilem - Chanson Pour Inglid Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celeste Gaia - Carlo Celia - Provestea mea Celia - Soapte Celia - Trag aer in piept Celina Ree – Nar Du Ror Ved Mig Celtic Spirit - Lyra (Ta muid) Celtic Woman - One World Celtic Woman - Spanish Lady Cem Adrian & Aylin Aslim - Herkes gider mi? Chapeau Claque - Shoner Moment Chapeau Claque - Unsere Liebe , Ein Storch Charizma - Emily Charlee - Boy Like You Charlotte Church&Amy Winehouse - Beat it Charlotte Gainsbourg - Heaven Can Wait Charlotte Perrelli - All by myself Charlotte Perrelli - Bullet Charlotte Perrelli - Jag är Tillbaks Charlotte Perrelli - Tell me Charlotte Savary & Wax Tailor - To Dry Up Charly Luske - Nobody's Guy Chasing Pandora - Escape Cheb Mami&Sting - Desert Rose Chenoa – Atrévete Cher Lloyd feat. Carolina Liar - Beautiful People Cherine Nouri – Faithful Cherine Nouri - We Are All Cheryl Cole - Parachute Cheryl Cole - Promise this Cheryl Cole - Telescope Cheryl Cole - The Flood Chiara – Sail Away Chiara&Paola - Vamos a Bailar Chiara&Paola - Viva el amor Chimène Badi - Je vais te chercher Chimène Badi - Ma Liberté Chipz - 1001 Arabian Nighst Chisu - Oi, Muusa! Chisu - Sabotage Chisu - Sama Nainen Chrisi Andreou&Evagoras Evagoru - Land of yesterday Christian Brons - Bedst Nar Vi Er To Christian Durstewitz - Stalker Christian Walz & Fläskkvartetten - Stay The Same Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Barman - Layko azzin Christina Koletsa - 6h Aisthisi Christina Papadaki - Ksekola Christina Stürmer - Anzug Christina Stürmer - Engel Fliegen Einsam Christina Stürmer - Nie genug Christina Stürmer - Scherbenmeer Christina Undhjem - Blind Surrender Christine Guldbrandsen - Alvedansen Christine Guldbrandsen - Dansekjolen Christine Guldbrandsen - Invisible friend Christine Guldbrandsen - Standing on the moon Christine Guldbrandsen - Surfing In The Air Christine Guldbrandsen - The Far End Christine Lauterburg - I de Edelwys Christophe Mae - Ca fait mal Christophe Mae - Un Peu De Blues Christophe Willem - Berlin Christophe Willem - Double Jeu Christophe Willem - Si Mes Larmes Tombent Christos Dantis - No Madonna Christos Menidiatis - Na m'agapas Tora Chryspa - A Chance To Love Chryspa - S'eroteuomai Cinema Bizarre - Forever Or Never Cinema Bizarre - My Obsession Circus - Sur un fil Claire Maguire - Bullet Clannad - I will find you Clara Morgane - Sois beau et tais toi Clare Maguire - Ain't Nobody Clare Maguire - The Last Dance Clare Maguire - The Shield And The Sword Claudia Cream - Candy Claudia Faniello - Caravaggio Claudia Pavel - Don't Miss Missing You Clea - Download It Clea - We don't Have to Take our Clothes off Clémence Saint Preux - Sans Défense Clint Mansell - Requiem For A Dream Clover Club - Fromage Clueso - Gewinner Cocoon - Comets Cocoon - Oh my god Cocoon - On my way Code Red - 18 Coeur de Pirate - Place de la République Cold in May - Kollekcionier Coldplay - God Put A Smile On Your Face Coldplay - The Scientists Coldplay - Violet Hill Coldplay – Viva La Vida Collect If - IF Colonia - Mirno more Colonia - Plamen od ljubavi Colonia - Pogledom me skini Coral - Despue De Ti Coral – En Una Vida Coral - Todo Está en Tu Mente Corinne Bailey Rae - Put Your Records On Corrine Marchini - Presidente Costi Ionita – The Yeke Yeke Craig David - Walking Away Crazy Loop - Crazy Loop (Ma ma ma) Crazy Loop - Love Is A Simple Thing Cristobal & Bahar - Memories Crystal - Jég a tűzben Crystal - Amig csak elek Crystal - Elmegyek Crystal - Hív a végtelen Crystal - Két utazó Crystal - Menj tovább Csézy - Álom volt Csézy - Általad vagyok Csézy - Elrejtettél a szívedben Csezy - Faj meg! Csézy - Láthatatlan híd Csézy – Mama Csilla - Ballag már Cuca Roseta - Nos Teus Bracos Cucha Cundela - Schöne neue Welt Cyril Mokaiesh - Communiste D Da Buzz – Alive Da Buzz - Dangerous Dada Ante Portas - Taking Your Love Dado Topić&Dragonfly - Vjerujem u ljubav Dalida - Je Suis Malade Damian Popov - Shte prodajla Damien Rice - Amie Damien Rice - Prague Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan - 9 Crimes Dana Berger - Bombay Dana International - Hakol ze letova! Dana International - Love Boy Dana International&Idan Yaniv - Seret Hodi Daniel Diges – Momentos de Navidad Daniel Diges – Si No Miras So Lo Ves Daniel Landa - Jo, ulice! Daniel Munoz - She'll Be Gone Daniel Nitt - Falling Daniel Schuhmacher – Honestly Daniel Schuhmacher - Nothing's Gonna Change It Daniela - Push It Up Daniela Pick - Ola Danielle&Brooke - Too Much Too Soon Danijel Alibabić - Ne Plači Mala Danijel Borščak - Za Inat Te Baš Neću Danijela Martinovic - Oaza Danijela Martinović - E, da sam znala Danijela Martinović - Za tebe rodjena Danny – Tokyo Danny Leiva - Será Danny&Therese - If Only You Danzel - You spin me round Darin - Drowning Darin - Everything But The Girl Darin - Insanity Darin - Step Up Darko Ilievski & Magdalena Cvetkoska - Pepel Darko Radovanovic & Ivana Selakov - Ako Je Do Mene Das Moon - Street Daughter - Smother Davíd ?orsteinn Olgeirsson - In your dreams David Bisbal – Buleria David Bisbal – Camina Y Ven David Bisbal – Desnudate Mujer David Bisbal – Esclavo De Sus Besos David Bisbal – Esta Ausencia David Bisbal - Silencio David Bisbal - Sin Mirar Atrás David Bisbal - Torre De Babel David Bisbal&Jessica Simpson – Angel David Bustamante – Cobarde David Bustamante – Dime David Bustamante – Mi Manera De Amarte David Bustamante & Shaila Durcal - No Debió Pasar David Bustamante&Alex - Dos Hombres Y Un Destino David Charvet - Take You There David Cicera – No Bastara David Civera - Bye Bye David D'Or - Lecha Dodi David Fonseca - A Cry 4 Love David Fonseca - Superstars David Guetta - Baby When The Lights David Pffefer - I'm here David Tavare - Oh La La David Tavare – Summer Love Davinia – Mi Obsesion Daz Sampson - The Woah Song Dazkarieh - Caminhos Turvos Dear Euphoria - Coming Down Deborah C - Pandora Deckchair Orange - Bullet in your mind Declan Galbraith - Tell me why Deen - In the disco Deen - Pridji blize Deep Zone&New Hope - Addicted to you Delain - April Rain Delia & Smiley - Secretul Mariei Delilah - Go Demetra Malalan - Poisci me srecno Dena - Cash, Diamond Rings, Swimming Pools Deni Bonestaj & Sandra Afrika - Pogledaj Me Dervish - Until We Meet Again Desislava - Love is alive Desislava - Ludost e Desislava - Nai-nepravilniqt muj Desislava - Ne varvam Desislava - Never end Desislava & Kostas Martakis - Agapi mou Despina Vandi – Christougenna Despina Vandi - Ela Despina Vandi – Gia Despina Vandi - I believe it Despina Vandi - Jambi Despina Vandi - Lipame Despina Vandi - Opa Opa Despina Vandi - Ypofero Destine - All the people Destine - In your arms Dia Frampton - The broken ones Diamondz - Ata Ha'Kochav Diamondz - Sheiye Li Et Ahkoah (I will have the power) Diana Gurtskaya - A on mne nravitsya Diana Gurtskaya - Dwa serca Diana Gurtskaya - How Long Diana Nawarro - Ea Diana Vickers - My Vicked Heart Diana Vickers - The Boy Who Murdered Love Dido - Here With Me Dido - Hunter Dido - Life For Rent Dido - White Flag Didrik Solli-Tangen - Best kept secret Die Ärzte - Lasse Reden Die Atzen- Disco Pogo Die Happy - Peaches Die Toten Hosen - Tage wie diese Dilba - Every Little Thing Dima Bilan - Holigan Dima Bilan - Lady Flame Dima Bilan - Number One Fan Dima Bilan - Porque Aún Te Amo Dima Bilan - Toska Dima Bilan - Ty Dolzhna Ryadom Byt Dima Bilan & Vlad Topalov - Ya Tak Lyublyu Tebya Dimitri Korgialas&Katerina Moutsatsou - Mia fora Dimitris Korgialas&Evridiki - Thelo toso na se do Dina Carrol - Escaping Dino Jelusic - Tren Dísella Lárusdóttir - Útópía DJ Ella - DJ, Take Me DJ Ella - Shine like a superstar DJ Ella - Touch Me Again DJ Lutique&Svetlana Loboda - Be your side DJ Ötzi&Nik P. - Ein Stern DJ Sammy - Ocean Of Love DJ Sammy&Loona – Heaven DJ Tonka&Dominica - I Gotta Let U Go Dmitrij Malikov – S Chistogo Lista Dmitry Koldun - Princess D'Nash - Donde Estas D'Nash - En Medio De La Calle Do - Angel By My Side Doda - Dżaga Doda - My Way Or No Way Doda - To jest to Doda - XXX Doda - Znak pokoju Dodzia i Jusia - SpOko za SpOko Dokle & Gresh - Pour Out Love Dolcenera - Ci Vediamo A Casa Dolcenera - Il Mio Amore Unico Dolcenera - La Più Bella Canzone D'Amore Che C'è Dolcenera - Un dolce incatesimo Dolores O'Riordan - Ordynary Day Dolphin - Spring Dominica&DjTonka - I Gotta Let U Go Dona Maria - No Quiero Donny Montell - Listen 2 Your Heart Dons - Tuksums Doretta Papadimitriou&Sakis Rouvas - One with this world Doris Dragović - Marija Magdalena Dover - Let Me Out DQ - Drama Queen Dr Alban- Papaya Coconut Dragan Dautovski - Love Secret Dragana Mirkovic - Drugovi Dragonfly&Dado Topić - Vjerujem u ljubav Dschinghis Khan - Moskau Dublin Fair - The Ocean Dudu Aharon - Halele Duffy - Delayed Devotion Duffy – Mercy Duffy - Rain on your parade Duffy - Stepping Stone Duffy - Warwick Avenue Duffy - Well, well, well Dulce Pontes - Cancao do Mar Dulce Pontes&Andrea Bocelli - O Mare e Tu Dusha - Ya ne boley toboi Dziewczyny - Chimera Dżem - Do Kołyski E E.M.D. - Välkommen Hem East 17 - Stay Another Day Ebru Yasar&Ismail YK - Seviyorum Seni Eda-Ines Etti - Keerlen Edita - Change Edita - The KeyEdi Ann - Lovin' U Edita Abdieski - I've Come To life Edmundo Vieira - Onde errei Edsilia Rombley & Ruth Jacott - Uit Het Oog Niet Uit Mijn Hart Edurne - Cabaret Edurne - No Puedo Mas Edyta Górniak - Impossible Edyta Górniak – List Edyta Górniak - Nieśmiertelni Edyta Górniak - One & One Edyta Górniak – Stop Edyta Górniak&Mietek Szcześniak - Dumka na dwa serca Eefje de Visser - De stad Efrat Gosh - Ah-Ah-Ah Efrat Gosh - קרב איגרוף Eimear Quinn – Last breathe Eimear Quinn&Carlos Nunez - Yann Derrien EIMIC - Automatic Eirik GjedemsjØ - Hello Eisblume – Eisblumen Eisblume - Fur immer Eisblume - Leben ist schön Eisblume - Louise Eivor - Hounds of love El Guincho - Bombay Elai Botner - Bo'i Ozew Elena - Te Ador Elena Esenina - Tony Elena Gheorghe - Pana Ia Stele Elena Petreska - Dali si moj Elena Risteska - Esen vo Mene Elena Risteska - Milioner Elena Risteska - Ninanajna Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Elena Risteska - Usni Kako Temno Mastilo Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira - To 'cho Elhaida Dani - Vetmia Elin Fflur - Ddoi'm yn Ol Elin Lanto - Discoteque Elin Lanto - I won't cry Elin Lanto - Love made me stupid Elin Lanto – Money Elisa - Dancing Elisa – Eppure Sentire, Un senso di te Elisa - Stay Elisa Tovati - J'avance Elisa Tovati - Le Psy Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice - Il nous faut Elisavet Spanou - Trelenomai Elista Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Water Elitsa Todorova & Stoyan Yankoulov - Pustoto Ludo i Mlado Elitsa Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Cosmos Elitsa Todorova&Stoyan Yankoulov - Earth Eliza Hoxha - Mbetem Elizabete Balcus - Sunrise Elize - Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elize&Jay Colin - Itsy Bitsy Spider Elka - Provans Ella - Welcome To The Club Ella Dvornik - Rodeni u krivo vrijeme Elli Elr - This is my life Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou Elli Kokkinou - Sex Elli Kokkinou - Ti Ths Exeis Brei Elli Kokkinou & Thanos Petreli - Adiaforos Ellie Goulding - Guns And HorsesEllie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Yuxulu sheher Elnur Hüseynov - If you never come back Elodie Frégé - Sans En Avoir L'air Elodie&Michal - Viens jusqu'à moi Elsa Lila - Valeria Elske DeWall - A Day Like Today Elske DeWall - Chasing The Impossible Elton John & Blue - Sorry seems to be the hardest word Eluveitie – Omnos Elvir Mekic & Selma Bajrami - Sta je od Boga dobro je Elvir Mujanović - Majko Emeli Sande - Daddy Emeli Sande - Read All About It Emilia - Big big world Emilia & Bryan Rice - Watch The Stars Emilia de Poret - Pick Me Up Emilia Rydberg - Teardrops Emilia Rydberg - Var minut Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emilie Simon - Fleur de Saison Emilija Kokic - Moja ljubavi Emily Begin - Laissez-moi Danser Emily Karpel - Tipa Emina Jahovic – Ti, kvariigro Emina Jahović - Pile Moje Emma Bunton – Maybe Emma Marrone - Cercavo Amore Emma Marrone - Non è L'Inferno Emma Shapplin - Cullami Emma Shapplin - Ira di Dio Emma Shapplin - Reptile Emma Shapplin - Vedi, Maria Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emmanuel Moire - Adulte et sexy Emmanuel Moire - Ca me fair du bien Emmanuel Moire - Le Sourire Emmanuele Moire - La Ou Je Pars Emmanuelle Seigner - Femme fatale Emre Aydin - Falling Down Emre Aydin - Soguk Odalar Enej - Rahela Enes Ukic - Ne mogu Enigma - Return To Innocence Enkelejda Alushi-Arifa - Balade came Enkhar Emir – Sweet Lady Enrique Iglesias - Can You Hear Me Enrique Iglesias - Do You Know? Enrique Iglesias&Kelis - Not In Love Enrique Iglesias&Nadiya – Tired Of Being Sorry Enya - Amarantine Enya - Caribbean Blue Enya - May it be Era – Ameno Era - Mother Eric Saade - Break Of Dawn Eric Saade - Masquerade Eric Saade - Sleepless Eric Saade feat. J-Son - Hearts In The Air Erica - I don't know Erik Grönwall – Higher Erik Grönwall - Take Me On Erik Hassle - Hurtful Erik Og Kriss & Martin Diesen - Etter Regnet Erika - Ne tormozi Eirini Mercouri – Meine Mazi Mou Apopse Eros Ramazzotti - Più Bella Cosa Eshet Hail – Tzur Mishelo Eskobar - Silver & Gold Esma Redzepova & Adrian Gaxha – Ljubov e…. Esma Redžepova & Magazin - Dani su bez broja Esmée Denters - Gravity Esmée Denters - Outta Here Espen Lind - Million Miles Away Estella - From Dusk Till Dawn Estelle Lemee - Comme un Reve Esti Ginzburg & Hen Aharoni - Kne ha-neszima ET - Prazan stan Ethernity - Desires Eugent Bushpepa - Rebel pa hije Eurobandi? - Fullkomi? lif Europe - Final countdown Eva Černe - Čuedzi Smehljaja Eva Černe - Kdaj Če Ne Zdaj Eva Simons - Silly Boy Evagoras Evagoru&Chrisi Andreou - Land of yesterday Evan - By My Side Evan - Nobody else like you Eve Angeli - Avant De Partir Eve Angeli - Viens Evelin Samuel - Over the water blue Evelyne Filipe - Como nós Evenement - Hymn PŚ w Zakopanym Evgenia Vlasova - Budu Silnyeye Evgenia Vlasova - Ya budu Evgenia Vlasova&Andru Donalds – Limbo Evgenia Vlasova&Andru Donalds - Wind Of Hope Evija Misina - Ikreiz Evridiki - Comme Ci, Comme Ca Evridiki - I zoi echei chroma Evridiki - Lepides Evridiki - Zoi na mpo Evridiki&Dimitris Korgialas - Thelo toso na se do Ewa Farna - Maska Ewa Farna - Toužím Ewelina Flinta - Aquarius Ewelina Flinta - Czy nastanie znów świt? Ewelina Flinta - Goniąc za cieniem Ewelina Flinta - Żałuję Ewelina Flinta&Łukasz Zagrobelny - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie Ex Mozartine & Damir Urban - Glas jeka Eyal Golan - Al Hevel Dak Eylem - Turkish Delight F Fabian Buch - Hello Hello Fabrica - Ali Baba Fabrizio Faniello - Bye Baby, Bye Bye Fabrizio Faniello - I Believe Fabrizio Faniello - I´m in love Fady Maalouf – Amazed Fady Maalouf – Blessed Fady Maalouf - Into The Light Fady Maalouf - Show Me Your Love Fallulah - Out Of It Fame - All in the game Fancy - Flames of love Fatal Bazooka feat Yelle - Parle A Ma Main Fatboy Slim - Praise You FAYE - Water against the rocks Feel - A gdy jest już ciemno Feel - Jak Anioła Głos Feel - No kochaj mnie Feel - Pokaż na co cię stać Feminnem - Call me Feminnem - Dva srca i jedna ljubav Feminnem - Klasika Feminnem - Nije moje srce nije Feminnem – Ovisna Feminnem - Poljupci u Boji Femminem - Sve što ostaje Ferry Frias - Mi Fantasia Fiolka&Balkanika - Paparuga Firefox Ak - Boom Boom Boom First Aid Kit - Wolf First Aid Kit - The Lion's Roar Flash - La Prohibida Flavio Rodriguez & Roser – Solo En Ti Flor-de-lis - Maria Flor-de-lis - Ritmo Do Mundo Florence & The Machine - Landscape Florence & The Machine - Rabbit Heart Florence & The Machine - Shake It Out Florence + The Machine - Breath of Life Florence + The Machine - Swimming FM Belfast - Synthia FM Laeti - Sunken dreams Fool's Garden - Lemon Tree Foteini Darra - The Mermaid Song Fouradi & Kim Lian - Gemengde Gevoelens Francesca - Distratto Franka – Mozda Volim Te Franka - Na tvojimi rukoma Franka - Pjesma Za Kraj Frankmusic - 3 little words Frankmusik & Colette Carr - No I.D Frédéric Lerner - Plus là French Affair - Comme Ci Comme Ca Frenkie Bosnian Rap Connection Frida Gold - Unsere liebe ist aus gold Frida Gold - Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen Frida Hyvonen - Terribly Dark Fridrik Omar - I want to know Fuck art, let's dance! - The Conqueror Funky G - Sakom o sto G Gabi Toth - Jojj meg Gabrielle - Bordet Gabrielle - Ring Meg Gaitana - Szaleniy Gale & Jelena Karleusa - Mani se Galena - Samo mig Galileo&Isgaard - Dreams Will Never Die Gary Go - Wonderful Gathania - Get It Out Geba - Yurochka Gece - Ben Öldüm Genta Ismajli - E Pa Mundur Genta Ismajli - Pa ty Georgina Tarasiuk - Najdalsza z gwiazd Gérald De Palmas - Dans une larme Gerald De Palmas - L'etranger Gergana - Boli Gergana - Gubiq Te Bavno Gergana - Vurvi Si Gergana&Anelia - Za teb, lubov Geri Halliwell - It's Raining Man Geri Halliwell – Mi Chico Latino Get Well Soon - Angry Young Man Getter Jaani - Parim Paev Getter Jaani & Koit Toome - Valged ood Ghost Trucker - Lost In Space Gianluca Capozzi - Quando t'annamure Gianna Nannini - Amore Cannibale Gianna Nannini&Toše Proeski - Aria Gianna Terzi - Pou kai pou Gianni Palazzo – Noi Giannis Kotsiras- Pass The Flame Gibonni - Vesla na vodi Gilad Segev - Isza Min Szamajin (Woman from the sky) Ginie Line - Jusqu'a La Tolerance Giorgia - E'L'Amore Che Conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgia - Per Fare A Meno Di Te Giorgia & Eros - Inevitabile Giorgia Fumanti - Il Mare Calmo Della Sera Giorgos Papadopoulos - Mi svineis ta fota Giorgos Tsalikis - Ipokatastato Giovanni Zarrella & Ross Antony - I Can't Dance Alone Gipsy.CZ - Romano hip hop Girls Aloud - Something New Girls Aloud - Call The Shots Girls Aloud - Jump Girls Aloud - Sexy no no no Girls Aloud – Sound Of The Underground Girls Aloud - Untouchable Gisela - Este Amor Es Tuyo Gisela - Tengo Fe Gisela - Yo Viviré en tus Suenos Giulla&Marius Nedelcu - Rain Giusy Ferrari - Novembre Giusy Ferreri - Il Mare Immenso Giusy Ferreri - La Scala Giusy Ferreri - Non ti scordar mai di me GJan - Losin' You GJan - Not Afraid Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova - If you want me Glennis Grace - Als je slaapt Glennis Grace - My impossible dream Glennis Grace - Shake Up The Party Global Deejays - The Sound of San Francisco Gloria - Viarvam v lubovta Glukoza Nostra - Oi Gods Of Blitz - The Rising Goran Bregović - Kalashnikov Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. Gosia Andrzejewicz&Ivan i Delfin - Czarna Dziewczyna Gosia De Luxe - Groove Me Goya - Tylko Mnie Kochaj Grace Deeb - Comme Toi Gracia - Never Been Grafa – Nevidim Graffiti6 - Free Graziella Schazad - Take On Me Greek music – Zorba Greenjolly - Razom nas bahato Gregor Meyle - Niemand Gregorian&Amelia Brightman - Join Me Grégory Lemarchal - Je suis en Vie Gregory Lemarchal&Lucie Silvas - Meme si Gresh & Dokle - Pour Out Love Gripin - Durma Yağmur Durma Groove Coverage - God is a girl Groove Coverage - Posion Grup Hepsi - Kalpsizsin G-strinx - Angeldust Gaate - Sjaa Attende Guano Apes - Sunday Lover Gudrun - Quiet Storm Gunesh Abbasova - Fantastic Girl Gunther - Tutti Frutti SummerLove Günther&Samantha Fox - Touch Me Gus gus - Over Gusti - Hocu, necu H Hadag Nahash - Lo Mevater Hadise - A Good Kiss Hadise - Fast Live Hadise – My Body Hafdis Huld - Daisy Haffi Haff - The wiggle wiggle song Haffi Haff & Iris Hólm - Control Haifa Wehbe - Wehde Hana Cakuli & Kushtrim Hoxha - Kopshti Hands on Approach feat. Ana Free - Black tears Handsome Poets - Sky on fire Hania Stach - Regroup Hania Stach&Andrzej Lampert - Masz w sobie wiarę Hanna Marsh - Broken flower Hanna Pakarinen - Go go Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen - Maybe it's a good thing Hanna Pakarinen - MITEN PILVIIN PIIRRETÄÄN Hannah - Ei Suuda Hannah - Shadow on the wall Harel Moyal – At Harel Skaat - Kama od efszar Harel Skaat - Le'an Hari Mata Hari feat. Nina Badrić - Ne mogu ti reći šta je tuga Harout Balyan&Nune Yesyan-Havata Hayko & Christine Pepelyan – Ushatsatz Khosqer Heaven - Hai du ma pe o stea Heidrik - Peter pan Helen Rask - No Love Helena Paparizou - Dancing Without Music Helena Paparizou - Gigolo Helena Paparizou - Heroes Helena Paparizou – I kardia sou petra Helena Paparizou - Light In Our Soul Helena Paparizou - Mambo! Helena Paparizou – Teardrops Helena Paparizou - Tha 'mai allios Helena Paparizou - To Fili Tis Zois Helena Vondrackova – Długa noc Helena Vondrackova - Malowany Dzbanku Helena Zetova - Impossible Helene Boksle - Nighttime journey through the eiglophian mountains Helene Segara - L'amour est un soleil Helene Segara - Mefie toi de moi Helene Segara - Quoi? Ren Hen Aharoni - BaRehov Hen Aharoni & Esti Ginzburg - Kne ha-neszima Hepsi - Iki Kelime Hera Bjork – Someday Herborg Krakevik - Til Ungdommen Hermes Hause Band - Rama lama ding dong Hiba Tawaji - Metl el rih HIEN - Not Livin' in yesterday Highland - Veni, vidi, vici Hind - Give me a sign Hind - Summer All Over Again Hjálmar - Manstu Hodaya - Play Your Beat Holdviola - Bánat utca Hooverphonic - Anger Never Dies Hooverphonic - The night before Housse de Racket - Roman Hrdza - Keď som išiel Hurts - Better than love Hyde&Jeckyll - Freefall Hyde&Jeckyll - Time flies I I am Harlequin - Wild One I blame Coco - Summer rain Ian Hammer Project - Crocketts theme 2006 Ian Van Dahl - Try Ich + Ich - Pflaster Ich Troje - We Play In Team Ida Corr - Ride My Tempo Idan Yanin&Dana International - Seret Hodi Igor Mitrovic&Aleksandra Bucevac - Volis Li Me Ilaria Graziano - Pearls Ilse DeLange - Next To Me Imany - You will never know Imogen Heap - Headlock Imogen Heap – Just For Now In Yan - Kamikadze Ina Robinich - Minn Taht L-Ilsien India Martinez - 90 minutos India Martinez - Vencer al. Amor Indica - Pidä Kädestä Indica - Vuorien taa Industry - In Your Arms Indy&Bojan Bjelic – Ekspresno Ines - In Good Or Bad Ines - Pilvepiir Ines - Walk Away Tonight Infected Mushroom - Becoming Insane Infernal - I won't be crying Infernal – Self Control Inga & Anush : You Will Not Be Alone Inga & Anush Arshakyanner - Menq Enq Mer Sarerệ In-Grid – Les Fous In-Grid - Mamma Mia In-Grid - Milord In-Grid - Tu Es Foutu In-Grid&Stachursky - I Love Inna - 10 minutes Inna - Goodbye Inna - I wanted you Instrumenti - Born to die Io, carlo - L'ego Ira Losco - Accident Prone Ira Losco - Imħabba Projbita Ira Losco - Waking Up To The Light Ìrafár - Lífð Irakli Pirtskhalava – Freedom Irena Jarocka - Małe Rzeczy Irene Grandi - Alle porte del sogno Irene Grandi - La cometa di Halley Iriepathie – Marianne Irina Dorofeeva - Chodili Po Rodugam Iris - Kriva Iris Hólm & Haffi Haff - Control Irma - I know Irson Kudikova - Ya sdelayu vse, kek ty hochesh Isabelle - My Love Isgaard - Golden Key Isgaard&Galileo - Dreams Will Never Die Ismail YK&Ebru Yasar - Seviyorum Seni Issa - Unbelieveable Italobrothers - Stamp on the ground Iva Bittova - Ne nehledej Ivan i Delfin&Gosia Andrzejewicz - Czarna Dziewczyna Ivana Banfić - Mir Ivana Husar&Jacques Houdek - Princeza Ivana Jordan - Korak do tebe Ivana Jordan – Lazarica Ivana Jordan - Leti visoko Ivana Kindl - Kao Kazna Bozja Ivana Marić - Tebe voljeti Ivana Selakov & Darko Radovanovic - Ako Je Do Mene Ivana&Marija Husar - Ljubav zaslužuje to Ivi Adamou - Sose me Ivi Adamou & Melisses - Krata ta matia sou kleista Ivri Lider - Your Soul Ivy Quainoo - Do you like what you see Iza Lach - Nie Izabela Kopeć - You've got my love Izabo&Shotey Hanevu'a - Hu Izia - So much trouble J Jaap - Don't Stop Believin' Jacques Hudek&Ivana Husar - Princeza Jade Ewen - My Man Jamala - History Repeating Jamala - Vershe mi vershe Jamelia - Beware of the Dog Jamelia - Superstar Jamelia&Tiziano Ferro - Universal Player James Blunt - 1973 James Blunt - Stay the night James Blunt - You're Beautiful James Blunt&Laura Pausini - Primavera i anticipo James Cottriall - Unbreakable James Morrison - Please Don't Stop The Rain James Morrison - You give me something James Nate - Universal Jamie Cullum - Grace is gone Jan Sievers - Die Suche Jan Smit - Als de morgen is gekomen Jana Kask - Hoia mind veel Janet - Let Go Janicsak Veca - Labirintus Janicsak Veca - Sznevedely Jannicke Abrahamsen - Rocket Ride Jaromír Nohavica - Zatím co se koupeš Jasmine Van den Bogaerde - Skinny Love Jaula de Grillom - 746 Javine - Real Things ! Jay Colin&Elize - Itsy Bitsy Spider Jay Delano - Here Comes The Sun Jay Delano - Just like me Jay Khan - Nackt Jean Michel Jarre - Equinoxe 4 Jeanette - rock my life Jeanette Biedermann - Hold the line Jeanette Biedermann - It's Over Now Jeckyll&Hyde - Freefall Jeckyll&Hyde - Time flies Jedward - All The Small Things Jelena Đorđević- Surrender Jelena Karleusa & Gale - Mani se Jelena Rozga - Nemam Jelena Rozga - Svega Ima Al Bi Jos Jelena Tomasevic - Ako Opet Odlazis Jelena Tomasevic - Okeani Jelena Tomašević - Jutro Jelena Tomasević - Kosava Jelena Tomašević - Med i zaoka Jelena Tomašević - Nocas Dodji Mi JEM - It's amazing Jena Lee - J'aimerais tellement Jena Lee - Mon Ange Jenifer - Comme un hic Jenifer - Le souvenir de ce jour Jenifer - Tourner ma page Jenifer Bartoli - Au solei Jenifer Bartoli - Donne-moi le temps Jenifer Bartoli - Le Souvenir De Ce Jour Jenni Vartiaine - Missa muruseni on Jenni Vartiainen - Duran Duran Jenni Vartiainen - Ihmisten edessä Jenni Vartiainen - Nettin Jennifer Chevallier&Pascal Horn- Mon etoile Jennifer Rostock - Es tut wieder weh Jennifer Rostock - Irgendwo Andres Jenniffer Kae - Little White Lies Jenniffer Kae & Myron - Wonderful To Me Jerry Ropero - Coracao Jess Mills - Live for what I'd die for Jessica Andersson - Kalla natter Jessica Brando - Dimmi Cosa Sogni Jessica Ferley - Espoir Jessica Folcker - Crash Like a Wrecking Ball Jessica Folcker - Om natten Jessica Folcker - To Be Able To Love Jessica Marquez - Si fragile Jessica Muscat&Ramon Magnion - One Life, One Chance Jessica Simpson&David Bisbal – Angel Jessie James - Wanted Jethro Tull - Moths Jieva - Saltoj Nakty Kai Mylim Jippu - Eva JJ - Let go Joana Zimmer - Heart's don't lie Joana Zimmer - I believe Joana Zimmer - In The End Jodie Kean - Mad World Joe Cocker - What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted Joe Sciacca - Everybody's Trying Joel Brandenstein - Weitergehen Joel Brandstein - Too Close Joey Moe - Skakmat Johanna Kurkela - Rakkauslaulu John Lennon - Imagine John Porter&Anita Lipnicka - Bones Of Love Jon Allende - Para Bien Jon Norgaard - Sidste Sang Jonas ir Rasa - Teka Saule Jonas ir Rasa&Svaras - Ciulba Ulba Jonathan Cerrada - Libre Comme L'air Jonathan Cerrada – Rien Ne Me Changera Jonathan Johansson - Stockholm Jonsi - Kolnidur JORSPEIS - Debesi ir tuvu klat José Galisteo - I Promised Myself Josef Vágner - Láska, nebo přátelství Joseph Attieh - Mawhoum Josh&Jutta - Egy Álomsziget Joss Stone - You Had Me Jovana Mustur - San Jovana Nikolic - S mesta se pomeri Jovana Nikolić - Moli, moli Jovana Nikolić & Ognjen Amidzic - Dodole (House Mix) Jovanotti - Totto L'Amore che ho Joyce Jonathan - Je ne sais pas Joyce Jonathan - Pas besoin de toi Jóhanna Guðrún Jónsdóttir - Is It True Jónsi - Seg?u mér Judith - Fais passer le mot Júlí Heiðar - Á Þjóðhátíð Julia Marcell - Accordion player Julia Savicheva - Skazhi mne chto takoe lyubov Julie Zenatti - A quoi ça sert Julie Zenatti - Douce Julie Zenatti - Princesse Julien Comblat - Bien Evidemment Julieta - Mistader bil'adai Justice - Civilization Justyna Steczkowska - Daj mi chwilę Justyna Steczkowska - To mój czas Justyna Steczkowska - To tylko złudzenie Jutta&Josh - Egy Álomsziget K Kaija Koo - Vapaa Kaiser Chiefs - Ruby Ruby Kaiti Garbi - Ante geia Kaiti Garbi - Esena mono Kaliopi - Bato Kaliopi - Poraka Kaliopi - Znam de te volim Kalomoira - All that I need Kalomoira - Secret Combination Kaltrina Selimi - Hajt Kamp! - Heats Kane - In Over My Head Kareen Antonn&Bonnie Tyler - Si demain Karen Matheson&Secret Garden - Prayer Karin Park - Out of the Cage Karine Asiryan - Shoq Kiraki Karine Trecy - Le mal de toi Karma - Temperatura Karmen Stavec - Povej Karoliina Kantelinen - Ellös huolta huomisesta Karolina - Sorry Charlie Karolina & Vlatko Stefanovski - Ne Se Vrakas Karolina Gočeva - Da mozev da te poglednam Karolina Gočeva - Dafino vino crveno Karolina Goceva - Lazem sebe Karolina Gočeva - Napred Makedonija Karolina Goceva - Silikoni Karolina Gočeva - Za godina dve Karolina Goceva - Znaes Kolku Vredam Karpatenhund - Wald Kasa - Piękniejsza Kasia Cerekwicka - Na kolana Kasia Cerekwicka - Przyjaciółka Kasia Cerekwicka - S.O.S Kasia Kowalska - Pieprz i sól Kasia Kowalska - Spowiedź Kasia Nova - The Devil Kasia Nova&Thomas Anders - Forever In A Dream Kasia Skrzynecka – Amazing Katarina Kenchtova - (Zmier) Smetlo s tmou Katarína Knechtová - Môj Bože Kate Bush - The Man With The Child In His Eyes Kate Hall - Die letzte Trane Kate Hall - Is There Anybody Out There Kate Hall - Only One Kate Havnevik - Krakowska Kate Havnevik - Unlike Me Kate Nash - Foundations Kate Ryan - Alive Kate Ryan - Désenchantée Kate Ryan - Ella Elle L'a Kate Ryan - Evidemment Kate Ryan - Free Kate Ryan - L.I.L.Y Kate Ryan - Libertine Kate Ryan - Mon Coeur Resiste Encore Kate Ryan - Voyage, Voyage Kate Ryan & Soraya - Tonight we ride Kate Winslet – What If Katerina Avgoustaki - Enjoy the day Katerina Moutsatsou&Dimitri Korgialas - Mia fora Katerine - Here Come All The Boys Katerine - New Day Kathleen Reiter - Ata Ca'ak Kati Wolf - Life goes on Katia Buzhinsky - Biela Pantera Katie Melua - A happy place Katie Melua - I Cried For You Katie Melua - Nine Milion Bicykles Katie Melua - Spider's Web Katie Melua - The flood Kato - Flamingo Katy Satyn - Magical Sensation Kayah - Testosteron Kayna Samet - Yema Keane - Everybody's Changing Kelis&Enrique Iglesias - Not In Love Kelly Family - An Angel Kelly Kelekidou - Glyka Glyka Kent - Hjarta Keo – My Teenage Queen Kerli - Tea Party Kerli Kõiv - Walking on air Kevin Borg - Paint It Black Khoiba - Not as it seems Kidtonik - Aller Plus Loin Killer - All I Want Killer - Naughty Boy Kim Herold - Social Butterfly Kim Lian - Garden of love Kim Lian - In vain Kim Lian - Road To Heaven Kim Lian & Fouradi - Gemengde Gevoelens Kim Petras - Last Forever Kim Wilde - Born To Be Wild Kim Wilde&Nena - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime King Of Trolls - Far Away Klaus Meine & Avantasia - Dying For An Angel Kleerup&Titiyo - Longing for lullabies Klinsmann Coleiro - She Gives Me Wings K-Maro- Femme like you Koit Toome & Birgit Oigemeel - Pogenen Kombii - Ślad Kostas Martakis - Always & Forever Kostas Martakis - Fila Me Kostas Martakis – I Agkalia Mou (My Hug) Kostas Martakis - Nai Kostas Martakis&Shaya - Mikroi Theoi (Right Here, Right Now) K-Otic - I Surrender Kovács Kati - Találkozás egy régi szerelemmel Kozmix - Kell még egy szó! Kraftklub - Songs fur Liam KRÅKESØLV - Skredder Kravt - My Heart Krezip - All My Life Kristina - Este Vaham Kristina - Life is a game Kristina - Ne nosi Kristína - Pri oltári Kristina - Tak si pustím svoj song Kristina - V sieti ta mam Kristina Orbakaite & Avraam Russo - Simply love you Kristina Zaharova - Kaut es spētu izlikties Kt Tunstall - Hold On Kt Tunstall - Uummannaq song Kuba Jasicki - Fantasy Kurt Nielsen - She's So High Kurt Nilsen & Venke Knutson - When the Stars Go Blue Kwan - Tainted Love Kyo - Je Saigne Encore L L.B.P. - So Real L5 - J'aimerai seulement L5 - Te garder pres de moi La Casa Azul - Vull saber-ho tot de tu La Oreja De Van Gogh - Dulce Locura La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas La Quinta Estacion - Suenos rotos La Sonrisa de Julia - El hombre que olvido su nombre Lââm - Petite Solur Lady Pank - Stacja Warszawa Lady Sovereign - Love Me Or Hate Me LaFee - Angst LaFee - Ich bin LaFee - Was ist das? LaGuardia - Bli Panim Lais - Dorothea Laïs - Kalima Kadara Laïs - 't Smidje Laleh - Varens forsta dag Lali Puna - Faking the books Lama - Meni tak treba Lama - Z tym koho lyubyla Lamb - Gabriel Lana Jurcevic - Zora Bijela Lana Jurčević – Kopija Lana Jurčević - Okovi na srcu Lana Jurcević - Pronadji Me Lara Fabian – Ave Maria Lara Fabian - I Will Love Again Lara Fabian - Immortelle Lara Fabian – No Big Deal Lara Fabian - Sin Ti Laserkraft 3D - Nein Mann Lasgo - Something Lata - I wanna be L'Aura - Non E' Una Favola L'Aura Abela - Irraggiungibile Laura - Sädemeid taevast Laura & The Lovers - Be the one Laura Fabian - I am who I am Laura Gauthier - De moi, de toi Laura Izibor - Can't be love Laura Marling - Devil's spoke Laura More&Unting Nations - Ai No Corrida Laura Narhi - Hetken tie on kevyt Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laura Pausini - Escucha atento Laura Pausini – Io Canto Laura Pausini - It's not goodbye Laura Pausini - One More Time Laura Pausini - Surrender Laura Pausini - Vivimi Laura Pausini&James Blunt - Primavera i anticipo Laura Poldvere - Kustuta Kuuvalgus Laura Voutilainen - Kosketa Mua Laurent Wolf - No stress Lauris Reiniks - Es Tev Apmulsis Lauris Reiniks & Aisha - Pasaka LaVive - No Time For Sleeping Lawson - When she was mine Lazar - So far away Lazar - Zamestitel Le Kid - America Lea Castel - Pressée de vivre Lea Lu - Hawaii Lea Lu - Stay with me Lea Sirk - Song 6 Leandro – Quem Sabe (Meu Amor) Leaves' Eyes - Landscape of the dead Ledina Celo - Vagabundo Lee Ryan - Turn your car around Lejla Hot - Suza stihova Lena Katina - Never Forget Lena Meyer-Landrut - My Same Lena Philipsson- It Hurts Lene Alexandra - Hot Boy Hot Girl Lene Alexandra - Sillycone Valley Lene -It's your duty Lene Marlin - Here We Are Lene Marlin - Sitting Down Here Lene Marlin - Unforgivable sinner Leo Aberer & Patricia Kaiser - There will never be another you Leon Taylor & Oceana - Far Away Leona - Argumenty Leona - Нарисуй любовь Leona Lewis - Better In Time Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love Leona Lewis - Broken Leona Lewis - Footprints in the sand Leona Lewis - Forgive Me Leona Lewis - I See You Leona Lewis - Whatever it Takes Leonie Kuizegna - Love is what we all need Lepa Brena - Luda za tobom Lesley Meguid - Love Lesley Roy - Unbeautiful Leslie Clio - Told you so Lexington Bridge - Call Me Lexington Bridge - Real Man Libar - Glasnije Liber&Sylwia Grzeszczak - Nowe szanse Lidia Kopania - Hold On Lidia Kopania - It must be love Lidia Kopania - Sleep Lidia Kopania - Tamta łza Lidia Kopania - The winner takes it all Lidija Bačić - Kiša Liel Kolet - Hava Nagila Ligabue - Un colpo all'anima Liis Lemsalu - Shining star Lilana - Sound Of Goodbye LiLana & killer - Sama Lilu – Asa Lilu Lily - Pasaule Lily Allen - Chinese Lily Allen - Not fair Lily Allen - Smile Linda & Velvet - Victorious Linda Bengtzing - Hur Svårt Kan Det Va? Linda Bengtzing - Jag Ljuger Sa Bra Linda Bengtzing&Markoolio - Värsta Schlagern Linda Pritchard - Glorious Linda Teodosiu - Alive Linda Teodosiu - I run Linda Teodosiu - Reprogram My Heart Line Renaud & Mylène Farmer - C'est pas l'heure Linnea Henriksson - Alice Lior Narkis - נרקיס(Narcyz) Liran Notik - Love Lisa - Oceano Lisa Hannigan & Damien Rice - 9 Crimes Lisa Lois - Little By Little Lisa Lois - No Good For Me Lisa Lois - Promises Promises Lisa Lois - Smoke Lisa Miskovsky - A Little High Lisa Miskovsky - Got a friend Lisa Miskovsky - Still alive Lisa Mitchell - Neopolitan Dreams Lisette Vares - Surrender Litesound - Do You Believe Little Boot - New in town Little Mix - Cannonball Little Mix - DNA Liv Kristine - Trapped In Your Labirynth Loboda - Revolyustiya Lockerbie - I draumi Loituma - Ievan Polkka Lola - Say you love me Lolita - Joli Garcon Lollobrigida - Volim Te Loona - Oye El Boom Loona - Rythm Of The Night Loona&DJ Sammy - Heaven Lora - Release the pain Lorca - Serpiente Con Tancon Loreen - Sober Lorena Gomez - Sin medida Lorie - Je vais vite Lorie - S.O.S. Lorie - Sur Un Air Latino Lorie - Un Garçon Loukas Giorkas - Tha Peso Tha Sikotho Lovebugs – The Key LoveShy - Mr. Gorgeous Lovex - Anyone Anymore Lubelski Full Lubo & Alessia d'Andrea - Tonight Luca Napolitano - Forse, forse Luciana Abreu - Juntos vamos conseguir Lucie Silvas - Guardian Angel Lucie Silvas&Gregory Lemarchal - Meme si Lucie Vondrackova - Uplne Down Lucky Twice - Lucky Luka Nizetic & Kocani Orkestar - Kad zasvira orkestar Luminita Anghel - Love will come Luminita Anghel - My Everything Luminita Anghel&Sistem - Let me try Luna – Ti Nisi Kao Drugi Lunatica - Song For You Lunik - How Could I Tell You Luttenberger Klug - Nur An Mich Luttenberger Klug - Sag doch einfach Luttenberger Klug - Vergiss Mich Luxuslärm – Unsterblich Luxuslärm - Vergessen zu vergessen Lyapis Trubetskoy - Kapital Lykke Li - Get Some Lykke Li - I Follow The Rivers Lylah - Ne t'arrête pas Lyriel - Surrender In Dance Lyube - Berezy Ł Łukasz Zagrobelny - Życie Na Czekanie Łukasz Zagrobelny&Ewelina Flinta - Nie kłam że kochasz mnie Łzy - Oczy Szeroko Zamknięte Łzy - Puste słowa M M83 - Midnight City Maarja - Could you Maarja - Shine it on Maarja Liis Ilus - He is always on my mind Madcon - Beggin' Madcon - Glow Madinga - Europarty Magalie Vae - Je Ne suis Qu'une Chanson Magazin - Ne Tiče Me Se Magazin - Sijamski Blizanci Magazin & Esma Redžepova - Dani su bez broja Magazyn - Nazaret Magda Femme - Kłamstwo Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena - Ucam od najdobriot Magdalena Tul- Nie ma jej Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Magi Djanavarova - Triabva Da Znam Magnetic - La Luna Magnetic - Material Girl Magnus Carlsson - Live Forever Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maja Keuc - Ta Cas Maja Keuc - Tako lepo mi je Maja Kraft - Moje Skrzydła Maja Marković - Ja Mogu Sve Maja Nikolić - Kad Ti Treba Maja Slatinsek - Time to rise Maja Šuput - Raj i pakao Maksim - Moj Raj Maksim Mrvica - Tango in ebony Malena Ernman - One Step from Paradise Malena Ernman - Perdus Malena Gracia - Chica Mala Malika Ayane - Ricominicio Da Qui Malina - Leden Sviat Malina - Muzika Malina - Situacia Maloy&Shaun Baker - Hey Hi Hello Malú - A Esto Le Llamas Amor Malu - Ahora tu Malu – Blanco Y Negro Malú - No voy a cambiar Malu & Manuel Carrasco - Que Nadie Man Meadow - Viva la musica Manana - Sevgimizin Gunleri Manca Spik - Se Vedno Nekaj Cutim Manca Špik - Solze z neba Manca Spik - Tukaj Sem Doma Mandaryna - Every Night Mando Diao – Gloria Mandy Capristo - The way I like it Manel - Benvolgut Manga – Beni Benimle Birak maNga - Bir Kadın Çizeceksin Mani - Bang Bang Manouche - Kje si lubi? Mans Zelmerlow - Brother Oh Brother Mans Zelmerlow - Cara mia Mans Zelmerlow - Dreaming Mans Zelmerlow - Miss America Mans Zelmerlow - Rewind Måns Zelmerlow - The prayer Mans Zelmerlow & Maria Haukaas Storeng - Precious to me Manu Tenorio - Entenderas Manuel Carrasco & Malu - Que Nadie Marc Sway – Keep your head high Marcin Mroziński - Never felt like this Marco Bocchino&Ola Szwed - All my life Marco Borsato - Dichtbij Marco Borsato - Dromen Zijn Bedrog Marco Carta – Il chore muove Marco Mengoni - Credimi Ancora Marco Mengoni - Paralyzer Marek Torzewski - Do przodu Polsko Marek Torzewski&Agata Torzewska - La Passion Marek Tranda - Moja Dumka Margo - Dlatego Walcz! Mari Mari - Da Ti Se Dlanovi Zalede Maria - Krai Maria - Tochno za men Maria Arredondo - Brief And Beautiful Maria Arredondo - Cross every river Maria Cirova - Burka Maria Haukaas Storeng - Anything Is Possible Maria Haukaas Storeng - Good 4 Nothin' Maria Haukaas Storeng - Save Me Maria Haukaas Storeng - Should've Maria Haukaas Storeng & Alexander Rybak - Gabriellas sang Maria Haukaas Storeng & Mans Zelmerlow - Precious to me Maria Iakovou - S' agapao trela Maria Iakovou - Είναι κάτι δειλινά Maria Ilieva - I like Maria Mena - Belly up Maria Mena - Just Hold Me Maria Mena - Our Battles Maria Mena - Self Fulfilling prophecy Maria Mohn - Your day Maria Nayler feat. Robert Miles - One & One Maria Timm - Dirty place Maria Zouroudis-Daydreaming Mariana Popova - Crazy Mariana Popova – Fado Mariana Popova - Let Me Cry Mariana Popova - New Religion Mariana Popova - Sometimes Mariana Popova i Orlin Goranov - Can you hear me Mariangela - Ninna Nanna Mariangela - Rumori In Me Marianna - Yes Uzum Em Marianta Pieridi - DJ Marianta Pieridi - Sagapo Marie Picasso - This Moment Marie Serneholt - I need a house Marie Serneholt - Oxygen Marie Serneholt - That's The Way My Heart Goes Marie Serneholt - The Boy I used to know Marigold&Tenishia - Wintermoods Marija Husar&Ivana - Ljubav zaslužuje to Marija Serifovic - U Nedelju Marija Šerifović - Bol Do Ludila Marija Šerifović - Jedan Vidi Sve Marija Šestić - Tajna Marika - Filifionka Marina & The Diamonds - Radioactive Marina and The Diamonds - Oh No Marina Łuczynko - Hello L.O.V.E. U Mario Lavezzi & Alexia - Biancaneve Mario Vasanov & Vidis Ft. Jazzu - Who's Shot The Silence Marion Raven - Break You Marion Raven - End of me Marion Raven - Here I Am Marion Rung - Where is the Night Marita Ritova - Ar tevi Marius Moga – Mindfields Marius Moga & NiVo & Nevena Coneva - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) Marius Nedelcu - Walk away Marius Nedelcu&Giulla - Rain Mariza - Caveleiro Monge Mariza - Meu Fado Meu Mariza - Rosa Branca Mariza Ikonami - Ste Kam Harruar Mark Medlock - Now Or Neper Mark Ronson&Amy Winehouse - Valerie Marketa Irglova & Glen Hansard - If you want me Markoolio&Linda Bengtzing - Värsta Schlagern Markus Fagervall - Close But No Cigar Marquess - La Histeria Marquess - Of Pharae Marquess - Vayamos Companieros Mart Romanov - Kontinenty Marta - Plamenem Marta Sanchez & Carlos Baute- Colgando en tus manos Marta Sanchez&Andrea Bocelli - Vivo Per Lei Marta Uszko - Train Song Martin Rolinski - Wig Wam Bam Martin Stosch - I Can Reach Heaven From Here Martin Vucic - Ljubovna Parada Martina Schindlerova - Je T'aime Martina Schindlerová - Mozes ist Martina Topley-Bird - Too tough to die Mary Black - Song for Ireland Mary Komasa - I bugged your brain Maryla Rodowicz - Łatwopalni Marysia Starosta - Nie ma nas Massari – Real Love Massive Attack - Paradise Circus Massive Attack - Teardrop Mastilo - V racete ti e nai - dobre Matt Cardle - Starlight Matt Pokora - Catch Me If You Can Mattafix - Living Maury - Heart of Gold Maxime Nucci - Dis à l'amour Maximilian Hecker - Summerwaste Maya Avraham - Mashehu Acher Maya Avraham - Tirkedi Maya Baskila – Halev Maya Bouskila - Al. Witer Alay Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Buskila - Say That You Will Maya Isacowitz - Crash Mayte - Eternamente Mazinha - Waiting McFly - Party Girl ME&MY - Fly High Mecano - Hijo de la luna Medina - Ensom Medina - Vi to Mehrzad Marashi - Don't Believe Melanie C - Carolyna Melanie C - First Day Of My Life Melanie C - I turn To you Melanie C - The Moment You Believe Melendi - Caminando por la vida Melissa M. - Cette Fois Melisses & Ivi Adamou - Krata ta matia sou kleista Mélisses - Κρυφά Mellisa Nkonda - Nouveaux Horizont Mercedes Club - Ho Ho Ho We Say Hey Hey Hey Merche - Cal Y Arena Merche - Como puede Merche - Eras Tu Metropolin - Chozer Elaj Mertopolin - Ejn li makom Merwan Rim - Mens-moi Mery Boys Bend - Slynchogledite MIA - Fallschirm Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia - Jimmy Mia Aegerter – Alive Mia Aegerter - Land in Sicht Mia Diekow - Black Beauty Micaela - Splendida stupida Micaela Foti - Fuoco e cenere Michael Schulte - Tears Michal Admurski - Rock Stam Michal&Elodie - Viens jusqu'à moi Michelle - Baby don't stop the music Michelle - Willst Du mich für immer Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You Mickael Carreira – Chama Por Mim Mickael Carreira - Não Me Esqueço De Ti Mietek Szcześniak&Edyta Górniak - Dumka na dwa serca Mietta - Baciami Adesso Miguel Angel Munoz - Diras que estoy loco Mihai Traistariu - Cat de frumoasa esti Mihai Traistariu - Dimmi si o no Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Etsi se thelo Mihalis Hatzigiannis - Heria Psila Mihalis Hatzigiannis - To s' agapo Miike Snow - The wave Mika - Happy Ending Mika - Touches You Mika Karni - Migdalor Mika Newton - Lunapark Mike Oldfield feat. Sandra & E-rotic - Moonlight Shadow 2010 Mikeyla - The Lie Milena Vucic - Luce Milica Majstorović - I Promise Myself/Savršeni Par Miligram & Kaliopi - Nevinost Milk Inc - Run Milk Inc - Summer Rain Milk&Honey - Blush Milk&Honey - Habibi Milow - Out of my hands Milow - You Don't Know Mimicry - Heat Minja Samardzic - Alkatraz Mira Anwar Awad - All my faces Mira Anwar Awad - Cloud (J.Viewz Remix) Mirela - La reina De La Noche Mirela – Nada Es Comparable A Ti Mirela - Stronger Mirela - Tu Voz Se Apagara Miri Mesika - Lesham Miri Mesika - Melech Miriam Cani & Alban Skenderaj - Let Me Die With You Miriam Cani & Alketa - Don't Surrender Miro - Call On Me Miro - Gubia kontrol, kogato (I lose control when) Miro - Ubivame S Lubov Miro Jaros - Tlakova niz Miro&Anelia - Zavinagi Mishelle - It Feels So Good Misia - O Manto da Rainha Miss Montreal - Wish I Could Miss Platinum - Mercedes Benz Mista - Vendetta Miyatta - Nema da Pomine Miyatta - Postojam Miyatta - Veruvam vo sebe Mmadcatz - Puppets Modà - Sono già solo Modern Talking - Chery lady Molly Sanden - Det ar inte jag Molly Sanden - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén&Ola Svensson - Du Är Musiken i Mig Monica Anghel - Ne Tu Po Ierta Monica Naranjo - Amor y lujo Monica Naranjo - I Ain't Gonna Cry Monica Naranjo - If you leave me now Monica Naranjo - Usted Monika Brodka - Miałeś być Monika Brodka - Ten Monique Smit – Wild Monrose - Even Heaven Cries Monrose - Hot Summer Monrose - Shame Monrose - Strictly Physical Monrose – Strike The Match Monrose - This Is Me Moonspell – Scorpion Flower Moran Aharoni - Maybe Morandi - Afrika Morandi - Angels Morcheeba - Otherwise Morena Camillieri – Casanova Moshe Peretz - Od Laila Motorama - Alps Mozart L'opera Rock - C'est Bientot La Fin Mozart L'opera Rock - L'Assasymphonie Mozart L'opéra Rock - Le bien qui fait mal Murat Boz - Aski Bulamam Ben Murray Head - One Night In Bangkok Muse - Undisclosed Desires Muse - Uprising Mustafa Sandal - All My Life Mustafa Sandal - Aya Benzer Mustafa Sandal - Indir Mustafa Sandal - Kavrulduk Mutya Buena - Real girl My Excellence - The end of days Mylene Farmer - Appelle mon numero Mylene Farmer - C'est dans l'air Mylène Farmer - Lonely Lisa Mylène Farmer & Line Renaud - C'est pas l'heure Myriam Fares - Eih Yalli Byehsal Myriam Fares - Nadini Myron - If It Ends Myron - One Step Closer Myron ft. Jenniffer Kae - Wonderful To Me Myrra Ros - Kveldulfur Myrra Rós - Værð og Vökul Þrá N Nacho Mañó & Gisela Renes - Yo te Amo Nabiha - Deep Sleep Nada - Gece dustu Nadine Coyle - Insatiable Nadiya - Parle Moi Nadiya - Si loin de sous Nadiya - Signes Nadiya - Vivre ou survivre Nadiya&Enrique Iglesias – Tired Of Being Sorry Najoua Belyzel - Au Féminin Najoua Belyzel - Comme Toi Najoua Belyzel - Gabriel Najoua Belyzel - Je Ferme les Yeux Najoua Belyzel - Nee de l'Amour et de la Haine Najwa - El ultimo primate Nancy Ajram Ft. K'naan - Waving Flag Nanne Grönvall - Jag Måste Kyssa Dig Nanne Grönvall - Vi är dom tuffaste Naor Ormia - At Joda'at Narcotic Trust&Yvonne John-Lewis - I Like It Nariara Ruz - Adelante Natali Dizdar - Stranac Natalia - Besa mi piel Natalia - Rebelde en Libertad Natalia - Η δική μου μουσική Natalia Avelon&Ville Valo - Summer wine Natalia Barbu - Come again Natalia Barbu - Ingerul meu Natalia Barbu - Suflet gol Natalia Barbu – Un Joc Natalia Barbu&Sistem - Atingerea ta mpg Natalia Druyts - All or nothing Natalia Gordienko - Ya ne poveriu Natalia Lesz - Fall Natalia Lesz - Powe Of Attraction Natalia Podolskaya - Nikto i nikogda Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Podolskaya - Pozdno Natalia Valevskaya - Europa Natalia&Rebeka - Strup Natalija Verboten - Cry on my shoulder Natalija Verboten - Ko te zagrabi Natalija Verboten - Obrisi Sline Natalija Verboten - Zapoj Slovenija Natalka Karpa - Kalyna Natalka Karpa - Ya Dodomu Povernus Natasa Bekvalac - Dve pilule Natasa Bekvalac - Trista Stepeni Natasa Theodoridou - Den Epitrepetai Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate Natasha Bedingfield - These Worlds Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasha Thomas - It's Over Now Natasza Urbańska - All the wrong places Natasza Urbańska - I like it loud! Natasza Urbańska - Love stone crazy Nathalie - In punta di piedi Nathalie - Intimate Colours Nathalie - Sogno Freddo Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Nathan Goshen - Panim acher Nathanael - Zweisamkeit Neangely – Ya Budu Z Toboy Nefer - Nieważne to Negative - End Of The Line Neiokoso - Tii Neisha - Pridejo časi Neisha - Tiste Lepe Dni Nek - Almeno Stavolta Nek - La Voglia Che Non Vorrei Nek - Se Una Regola C'e Nek & Cerena - Laura Non C'e Neli Petkova - Ne me tyrsi Neli Rengelova - Shte mozhesh li Nelina&Anelia - Led i Ogan Nelly Ciobanu - Daca Ai Fi Nelly Ciobanu - Hey Boy Nena Daconte - Tenia tanto que darte Nena&Kim Wilde - Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime Nenio - Amore pre sempre Nerina Pallot - All Bets Are Off Nevada Tan – Vorbei Nevena Coneva - Ne Izchezvai Nevena Coneva - Vse taka Nevena Coneva & Marius Moga & NiVo - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) Neverne Bebe & Vanna - Ze tvoje oci New Hope&Deep Zone - Addicted to you Nexhmije Pagarusha - Baresha Next Time - Caruso Nexx - Paralyzed Nexx - Syncronize Lips Nez - Hersey Bos Nez – Sakin Ha NG3 - The Anthem Nica & Joe - Build a palace Nicola - Langa mine Nicoleta Dara - Is it true Niels Brinck - Close But Still Out Of Sight Niels Brinck - I Don't Wanna Love Her Nightwish - Eva Nightwish - Nemo Nightwish - Phantom of the Opera Nightwish - Sahara Nightwish - Sleeping Sun Nightwish - The Islander Nightwish - While Your Lips Are Still Red Nik P.&DJ Ötzi - Ein Stern Niki & The Dove - Tomorrow Nikki - Can't Stop Thinking About You Nikki Kavanagh - Scared Fortne Nikki Ponte - Remembering the summer nights Nikolajs Puzikov - Dievs tevi mil Nikolas - One day of my life Nikolina – Naked Nikos Vertis - Pes to mou ksana Nina Puslar - Ni ona Nina Puslar - Odhajam z vetrom Nina Zilli - L'Uomo Che Amava Le Donne Nina Zilli & Giuliano Palma - 50mila Ninet Tayeb - I C U Ninet Tayeb - She knows Nives Celzijus – Bijesna NiVo & Nevena Coneva & Marius Moga - Zoom (Bad Boys vs. Super Girls) No Angels - Daylight In Your Eyes No Angels - Someday No Angels - Teardrops No Name - Moja Ljubavi No Name - Zauvijek Moja NOA - Shalom Shalom Noa Carmel - Snow Noar Ormia - Efo jomajim Noemi - Per Tutta La Vita Noemi - Sospesa Noisettes - Never Forget You Nolwenn Leroy - Cassé Nolwenn Leroy - La jument de Michao Nolwenn Leroy - Tri Martolod Non Tiq - Quiet None - Najdi Malku Vreme None - Vrati Se Ti Nora - Na kude Nora Istrefi - Dy shoke Nordman - I lagornas sken Nota - Mano dainoje Nouvelle Star - J'irai chanter Nouvelle Vague - Dance With Me Nouvelle Vague - Relax NOX - Embermadár NOX - Forogj, Világ! NOX - Hiszed-e még NOX - Nem lesz több tánc NOX - Szeretem NOX - Szomoru angyal NOX - Túl a Varázshegyen Nune Yesyan&Harout Balyan - Havata Nuša Derenda - Dances Vracam Se Nuša Derenda - Ne Kliči Me O Oceana - Upside Down Oceana & Leon Taylor - Far Away Of Monster and Men - From Finner Of monsters and men - Little talks Ogi Radivojevic i Natasa Bekvalac - Sta cu ja Ognjen Amidzic & Jovana Nikolić - Dodole (House Mix) Oh Land - White Night Oh Laura - It Ain't Enough Oh Laura - Release Me Ola Svensson - Go Go Sweden Ola Svensson - Love in stereo Ola Svensson - Natalie Ola Svensson – S.O.S Ola Svensson - Sky's the limit Ola Svensson&Molly Sandén - Du Är Musiken i Mig Ola Szwed&Marco Bocchino - All my life Olga Lozina - Mama Oli P - I wish Olia Tira - Love is in the air Olia Tira - Unicul Meu Oliver Koletzki & Juli Holz - Zuckerwatte Olivia Anna Livki - Abby Abby! Olivia Lewis - Spare a moment Olivia Lewis - Vertigo Olivia Ruiz - Elle panique Olivia Ruiz - J'Envoie Valser Olivia Ruiz - Les crepes aux champignons Olly Murs - Dance with me tonight Olly Murs - Thinking of me Omar Naber - I Still Carry On Omar Naber - Polje Tvojih Sanj Omar Naber - Remember Me Omar Naber - Ves tvoj svet Onirama - Autos On-the-go - In the wind Oomph! Feat. L'ame Immortelle - Brennende Liebe Oomph! feat. Marta Jandová - Traumst du Origa - Inner Universe Orla Fallon - Always There Orlin & Svetla Ivanova - Sladka Otrova Orlin Pavlov - Chicago Oroszlán Szonja - Tépj szét! Orsi Pflum - Tavol Oshrat Phapir&Boaz Mauda - Parparim Otherviev - Kane me Outloudz - The only sound Ozan - Şekerim Benim O-Zone - Despre Tine O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei P Pablo Alboran - Perdóname (con Carminho) Páll Óskar - Allt fyrir ástina Páll Óskar – International Paloma Faith – New York Paloma Faith - Picking Up The Pieces Pamela Ramjak - Ti me ne volis Panamah - DJ Blues Panos Kalidis - Geia Sou Panos Kiamos - Sfirixa Ki Elixes Paola e Chiara - Hey Paola&Chiara - Vamos a Bailar Paola&Chiara - Viva el amor Paolo Meneguzzi - Anche se non voui Paolo Meneguzzi – Corro Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Paolo Meneguzzi - Stai con me Paolo Nutini - Jenny, don't be hasty Paolo Nutini - New Shoes Pascal Horn&Jennifer Chevallier - Mon etoile Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler - Vamos Patricia Kaas - Kabaret Patricia Kaas - Ou sont les hommes Patricia Kaas - Une Fille de l'Est Patricia Kaiser & Leo Aberer - There will never be another you Patrick Nuo - 5 Days Patrick Nuo - Reanimate Patrick Nuo - Too Late Patrick Nuo - Undone Patrick Nuo - Welcome (to my little island) Patrycja Markowska - Gdy zgasną światła Patrycja Markowska - Świat się pomylił Patson feat. Awilo Longomba - Jeu de mains Paula Seling - Promit Pauliina Lerce - Vot I Kaalina Pauline - Allo Le Monde Pauline - Give Me A Call Paulla - Od Dziś Pedro Alves - Regarder une femme Pee Wirz - And then you came Pegasus - Rise up (black dog) Peggy Zina - Alli Mia Fora Peggy Zina - Rotisa Peggy Zina - Sou chrosteo ena klama Per&Sabine Berezina - Bye, bye Pernilla Wahlgren - Don't Say Goodbye Petar Markoski - Padnati Heroi Peter, Bjorn & John - Young Folks Petia - Runaway Petko Slavov - Till the end of the world Petra Slapar - Am I Running To Me Petra Slapar - Skrivnost Phil Collins – Another Day In Paradise Philipp Poisel - Eiserner Steg Philipp Poisel - Seerosenteich Philter - Revolver Pierrick Lilliu - Besoin d'espace Pietro & Sarah - Call my Name Pif - Prikazka Pignoise – Todo Me Da Igual PIN - Niekochanie Pinnawela - You Can Dance Piotr Rogucki - Wizja Dźwięku Pix Lax - De tha dakryso pia gia sena Pixie Lott - Cry me out Pixie Lott - Here We Go Again Pixie Lott - Nothing Compares Pixie Paris - Ich liebe dich nich immer Placebo - Song To Say Goodbye Plamena Petrova - Bez Teb Plan B - She Said Play - Famous Poets of the fall - Cradled in love Polakreis18 - Deine Liebe Polarkreis 18 - The Colour Of Snow Poli Genowa - One lifetime is not enough Polina Gagarina - Ya tvoya Polly Duster - It's Your Life Poni - Deti Hest Pops - As fi vrut sa te uit Power of Trinity - Babilon Poyushchiye trusy. Payushchíê trusi feat. Skryabín - Payushchíê trusi Póra Gísladóttir - The picture Prata Vetra - Latern Preluders - Everyday Girl Preslava - Drugata Zena Preslava – Fenomen Preslava - Kak ti stoi Preslava – Ostavi mi Preslava - Posleden adres Preslava - Vodka s uteha Preslava Peicheva - Horchat Hai Caliptus Primo Victoria & Joakim Broden - Van canto Princessa Avenue - Love is dead Princessa avenue - Never Never again Psalteria - Stella Splendens Puggy - I do Puggy - When you know Puls - Lad Det Slå Putokazi - Naranca Pwlina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Pylca - Anti R'&'B Q Queensberry - Can't Stop Feeling Queensberry - Every Now And Then Quentin Mosimann - J'pensais pas Quest Pistols - Ty tak krasiva R Rachael Yamagata - What If I Leave Rachel - I Nat Rachel Stevens - So good Racz Gergo - Harc és vágy Raf - Per Tutto il Tempo Raffaela Wais - Heaven only knows Raffaele Riefoli - Un'emozione inaspettata Rammstein - Heirate Mich Rammstein – Ich Tu Dir Weh Ramon Magnion&Jessica Muscat - One Life, One Chance Ramy Ayach - Khallini maak Rasa Bubulytė - Saulala Nusileida Rasmus Nielsen - Hor mig nu Rasmus Seebach - I Mine Ojne Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Real O - Stihii Reamonn - Star Rebeca - Que No Daria Yo Rebeca - Vive Rebecca&Arash - Temptation Rebeka Dremelj - Pod mojo kožo Rebeka Dremelj - Takih več ni Rebeka Dremelj - To je prava noč Rebeka&Natalija - Strup Rednex - Wish You Were Here Reedem - Gravity Reflex - Love Reflex - Tancy Reflex - Zhestkoe disko Regina - Moja zemlja Regina - Zvacu te pile moje Regína Ósk - ?ér vi? hli? Regina Spektor - All The Rowboats Reni Jusis - Niemy krzyk Revolverheld & Marta Jandova - Halt Dich an mir fest Ricardo Munoz - I Can't Stay Ricardo Munoz - Then Came You Rita - Love Has Begun Rita - One Rita - Open The Window Rita - Time For Peace Rita Guerra - Gostar de ti Rita Guerra&Ronan Keating - All Over Again Rita Ora - Hot right now Rita Ora - Shine Ya Light Rita Redshoes - Hey Tom Ritschi - Probier Mi Doch Mal Us Robbie Williams - Rock Dj Robert Bilbilov & Adrian Gadza - Veruvav Robert Janson - Małe szczęścia Robert Miles feat. Maria Nayler - One & One Roberts Petersons - Cīrulis Robin Gibbs&US5 - Too Much Heaven Rochelle Perts - Strong Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rocío Rivas - Soy para ti Roger Cicero - In diesem moment Roisin Murphy - Off and on Rokkurro - Solin mun skina Roman Lob - First Time Romana - Kad mi gore obrazi Ronan Keating - Lovin' Each Day Ronan Keating – This is your song Ronan Keating&Rita Guerra - All Over Again Roni - Jak liście Ronya - Annoying Roosbeef - Iets Te Veel Wij(n) Rosa – Mas Alla Rosa Lopez – Don't Stop The Music Baby Rosa Lopez - Etymon es el rey Rosanna Lints - Tuli aknas Rosario Flores – Cuentame Que Te Paso Rosenstolz - Gib Mir Sonne Roser & Flavio Rodriguez – Solo En Ti Ross Antony & Giovanni Zarrella - I Can't Dance Alone Rous - Eksaireseis Rovena Dilo - Ante I Tokes Sime Roxette - Listen to your heart Roxette - Un Dia Sin Ti (Spending My Time) Röyksopp - Circuit Breaker Rubikub - Uh Ah Oh Rudina Delia - Gjithcka Jemi Rui Andrade - En nome do amor Rui Bandeira - Się que nao vais esquecer Ruslana – Arkan Ruslana - Dance with the wolves Ruslana - Heart on fire Ruslana - Silent Angel Ruslana - The Tango We Used To Dance Ruslana - Wild Energy Ruslana&T-Pain - Moon Of Dreas Ruslana&Varvara - Dua Puti Russian Boys - Dziewczonka Russian Red - Cigarettes Russian Red - No past land Ruth Jacott & Edsilia Rombley - Uit Het Oog Niet Uit Mijn Hart Ruth Koleva - Blizo Ruth Koleva & Basscatz - Moving forward Ruth Koleva & Beloslava - I care S S Club 7 – I Never Had A Dream Come True Saara - Uksoikne Sabaton - Uprising Sabine Berezyna&Per - Bye, bye Sabrina - Ftais Safri Duo - On The People In The World Safri Duo - Played a live (The Bongo Song) Safura - Gonna Let You Know Safura - March on Safura - Paradise Sakis Rouvas - Kai se thelo Sakis Rouvas - Ola giro soy gyrizoun Sakis Rouvas - Ola Kala Sakis Rouvas & Tamta - Tharos i alitheia Sakis Rouvas&Doretta Papadimitriou - One with this world Salome Gasviani - Share Your Love Salome Korkotashvili - Captaine Samantha Fox&Günther - Touch Me Samantha Jade&Andre - Come Back Samantha Mumba - Always Come Back To Your Love Samer Issa - Timeless Sampedo & Deafness by noise - Dubidup Sanda Ladosi - O noapte cu tine Sandee May - Spanish Soul Sandoval - Loco Extrano Sandra - Maria Magdalena Sandra Afrika & Deni Bonestaj - Pogledaj Me Sandra Dahlberg - Kom Hem Hel Igen Sandra Oxenryd - Maybe It's Tonight Sandra Oxenryd - Superhero Sandra Oxenryd - Trough My Window Sandrine - Story Of Us Sandy Mölling - Living Without You Sanja Grohar - In My Dreaming Sanja Grohar - Ko Sneži Sanja Ilić & Balkanika - Balkan 2000 Sanja Lefkova - Solza po solza Sanja Lefkova - Zivotot e tvoj Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanna Nielsen - Foolish Heart Sanna Nielsen - Heart Of Me Sanna Nielsen - Nobody without you Sanna Nielsen - Out of reach Sanna Nielsen - Vagar Du, Vagar Jag Santa Jaffy - Emo Emo Sara Dawn Finer - Nu vet du hur de kanns Sara Lumholdt - Let's Get Physical Sara Tavares - Ponto de luz Sarah Brightman - Fleur Du Mal Sarah Brightman&Andrea Bocelli - Time To Say Goodbye Sarah Connor - Bounce Sarah Connor - Cold As Ice Sarah Connor - From Sarah with love Sarah Connor - From Zero To Hero Sarah Connor - Living to love you Sarah Coonor - Break my Chains Sarah Dawn Finer - A Way Back To Love Sarah Dawn Finer - Does She Know You Sarah Dawn Finer - I remember Love Sarah Dawn Finer - Kärleksvisan Sarah Dawn Finer - Standing Strong Sarah Engels - Only for you Sarah Kreuz - Broken Ground Sarah Kreuz - If One Bird Sings Sarah Riani - Intouchable Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Mi Chica Sarek - Ädelsten och guld Sarek - Alla Änglar Log Sarek - Alvorna Sarek - Dar gullvivan blommar Sarit Hadad - Achlu Li Shatu Li Sarit Hadad - Balagan Sarit Hadad - Do you love me Sarit Hadad - Titsi Me Ha Kelim Sarit Hadad - Zuzu Sasa Kovacević & Emina Jahovic - Jos ti se nadam Saša Lendero - Glory Hallelujah Saša Lendero - Lavica Sasa Lendero - Mandoline Saša Lendero - Metulj Saša Lendero - Ne Grem Na Kolena Sasha - There She Goes Sasha - This Is My Time Sasha Dith - Russian Girls Sasha Strunin - Zaczaruj mnie ostatni raz Sasha Strunin&The Jet Set - Tell me why Saso Gigov-Gis - Docna e Schiller feat. September - Breathe Seal – Crazy Seal - Kiss From A Rose Sebastian - Na robu sveta Sebastian - Vse mi priznaj Sebastian Plewiński - eN U De A (Cztery litery) Sebastian Wurth - The time is right Sebastien Tellier - La Ritournelle' Secret Garden - Adagio Secret Garden&Brian Kennedy - You Raise Me Up Secret Garden&Karen Matheson - Prayer Selah Sue - Raggamuffin Selah Sue - This world Seldi - Extasy Sellyy - Alles schlaft Selma - If Had Your Love Selma - Let's stay up Selma Bajrami & Elvir Mekic - Sta je od Boga dobro je September - Can' Get Over September - Cry for you September - Freaking Out September - La la la(Never Give it up) September - Looking For Love September - Untill I die September & Schiller - Breathe Serebro - Dishi Serebro - Malchik Serebro - Mama ljuba Serebro - Optium Serebro - Shazhi Ne Molchi Serebro - What's Your Problem Serebro&Verka Serduchka - Song No 1 Sergey Lazarev - Everytime Sergey Lazarev - Eye of the storm Sergey Lazarev - Flyer Sergey Lazarev - Shattered dreams Serj Tankian - Sky Is Over Sertab Erener - Here I Am Sertab Erener - Leave Sertab Erener - Music Sertab Erener – Yanarim Seth Lakeman - The White Hare Seven - The Art Is King Severina - Dalmatinka Severina - Gas Gas Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Stikla Severina – Zdravo Marijo Shackles - Breaking The Silence Shaila Durcal & David Bustamante - No Debió Pasar Shanon - Draama Shantel - Disko Partizani Sharon Den Adel - The Swan Song Sharon Den Adel&Armin van Buuren - In and Out of Love Sharon den Adel&Tarja Turu and - Our Farewell Sharon Kips - Heartbreak Away Shaun Baker - V.I.P Shaun Baker&Maloy - Hey Hi Hello Shaya&Kostas Martakis - Mikroi Theoi (Right Here, Right Now) Shayne Ward - No Promises Sheryfa Luna - Ce qu'ils aiment Sheryfa Luna - Si tu n'etais plus la Sheryfa Luna- Il avait les mots Shir Levi - Yom ehad tevakshi Shira Gavrielov - Don't Just Walk on By Shiri Maimon - Ahava Ktana Shiri Maimon - Hard To Forget Shiri Maimon - Hasheket Shenishar Shiri Maimon - I will haunt you! Shiri Maimon - Le'an She Lo Telchi Shiri Maimon - Now that you're gone Shiri Maimon & Shimon Buskila - Yamim Meusharim Shirley Clamp - Det finns inga givna svar Shirley Clamp - För den som älskar Shirley Clamp - Min Kärlek Shirubi Ikazuchi - Seizure Shotei Hanevua - Ain Ani Shotey Hanevua&Izabo - Hu Shy'm - On se fout de nous SHY'M - Prende L'Air Shy'm - Si tu savais Shy'M = Tourne Shyma - Ocean Sibel - I'm Sorry Sibel - Make Believe Sibel - Maybe Someday Sibel – Walking Away Sibel Can - Cakmak Cakmak Sibel Tüzün - Aç Telefonu Sichelle - Hvis du gar Siddharta - My Dice Siddharta - Napoj Sidni - Mi Gna Sido - Augen Auf Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Sigur Rós – Hippipolla Siiri Sisask - Mis Maa See On Silbermond - Das Ende vom Kreis Silbermond - Symphonie Silva Hakabyan - Heru Heru Silva Hakobyan - Gisher Silva Hakobyan - Tariner Silva Hokabyan - De Gna Silva Hokabyan - I Like Silvia Olari - Piango per Te Simela - Ali mia nichta Simona Molinari & Peter Cincotti - In cerca di te Simona Sivanio - Eternal Simone - 100 mal getraumt Simone - How will I know Simone Egerii - Million years Sinead O’Connor - Nothing compares 2 U Sinead O'Connor - Oro s e do bheatha bhaile Sigur Ros - Gobbledigook Sinine & Sandra Nurmsalu - Sel Teel Sirenia - Lost In Life Sirusho - Erotas Sirusho - I Can't Control It Sirusho - I Still Breathe Sirusho - Miayn qez Sirusho - Shorora Sissel - Auld Lang Syne Sissel - One day Sissel - Should it matter Sistem&Luminita Anghel - Let me try Sistem&Natalia Barbu - Atingerea ta mpg Sivan - Shoveret Shtika SKAMP - Always too much Skunk Anansie - Squander Skupina Casanova - Bel papir Sky Ferreira - Obsession Sky Ferreira - Traces Slajd - Medvedica Slava – Оdinochestvо Slovenski superboy Smiley&Andreea Banica - Hooky Song! Smokie - Living Next Door To Alice Snovonne - Puppet's Lyric Snow Patrol - New York Snow Patrol - Take back the city Soap&Skin - Thanatos Sofi Mkheyan - Chanachir Sofi Mkheyan - Luys Khavarum Sofi Mkheyan - Ore Ev Nerkan Sofia Berntson – Hipnotized Sofia Berntson - Pote Sofia Jannok - Irene Sofia Nizharadze - Batumi Sofia Nizharadze - One night only Sofia Rotaru - Odna Kalyna Sofia Strati - Mia petalouda Soma Manuchar - Jane Soni - Ndarja Soni Malaj - Kalle mos ta nin Soni Malaj – Shko Soni Malaj - Zemër pa kurdisur Sonique - Alive Sonja Aldén - För Att Du Finns Sonja Alden - Miracle Sonja Nemska - Nakaraj me Sons&Alenka Gotar - Mostovi Sophia – My Love Sophie Delila - Nature of the crime Sophie Ellis Bextor – If You Go Sophie Ellis Bextor - Me & my imagination Sophie Ellis Bextor - Murder on the dancefloor Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Bittersweet Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Catch You Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Did I? Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak Sophie Ellis-Bextor - If I Can't Dance Sophie Voskanian - Wir feiern eine Party Sopho - Freedom Sopho - Tell My Why Sopho - Visionary Dream Soraya Arnelas – La Dolce Vita Soraya Arnelas - La noche es para mi Soraya Arnelas - Mi mundo sin ti Soraya Arnelas – Sin Miedo Soraya Arnelas & Antoine Clamaran - Live Your Dreams Soraya Arnelas & Kate Ryan - Tonight we ride Sorten Muld - Ravnen Spice Girls - Spice up your life Spice Girls - Viva Forever Spice Girls - Wannabe Spleen United - Bright Citites Keep Me Awake Stachursky - Jesteś moim Przeznaczeniem Stachursky&In-Grid - I Love Stanfour - Everything I am Stanfour - In Your Arms Stanfour - Wishing You Well Stanfour feat Itchino Sound - Sail On Stanislas - Fou d'elle Stanislas - Le manège Star Tattooed&AVA - Make Me High Stefanie Heinzmann - Märliland Stefanie Heinzmann - My Man Is A Mean Man Stefanie Heinzmann - The Unforgiven Stefano Terrazzino - Cin Cin Amore Stella Kalli - Sou richno akiro Stella Maris - Ner al halon Stellyana Hristova - Pytqt Stephanie De Monaco - Comme un ouragan Stereoliza - XYZ Steve Rushton - Everything I Want (Hannah Montana Movie Version) Sting - Shape of my heart Sting&Cheb Mami - Desert Rose Stoyan Petrov – Frozen Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Cosmos Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Earth Stoyan Yankoulov&Elitsa Todorova - Water Sugababes - About you now Sugababes - Denial Sugababes - Push The Button Sugababes - Too Lost In You Sugababes - Ugly Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sukkerchok - Det' Det Sukkerchok - Hvor Som Helst Sukkerchok - Player Sumptuastic - Opuszczony Sunblock - Baby baby Sunrise Avenue - Fairytale Gone Bad Sunrise Avenue - Forever Yours Sunstroke Project - In Your Eyes Superbus - Lola Superbus - Travel The World Sürpriz - Reise nach Jerusalem-Kudüs'e seyahat Susana Félix - Canção do sábio Svaras&Jonas ir Rasa - Ciulba Ulba Svetla Ivanova & Orlin - Sladka Otrova Svetlana Loboda - Mishka Svetlana Loboda&DJ Lutique - Be your side Svetlana Svetikova - Razve Ty Ne Znaesh Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me Sylver - Living My Life Sylwia Grzeszczak&Liber - Nowe szanse Synthesis - Blazena Goro Sys Bjerre - Sku' Ha' Gået Hjem System of a Down - Lonely Day System of a Down - Soldier Side Szekeres Adrien - Olyan, mint Te Szymon Wydra - Jak ja jej to powiem T Tafta - M'en aller Taio Cruz – I Can Be Take That – Back For Good Taken By Trees - Dreams TAL - Je prends le large TAL - Le sens de la vie TAL - On avance Tamara Gverdtsiteli - Leniengrad Tamara Todevska&Vrcak - Sedmo Nebo Tambor - A Volta Tudo Cai Tamee&Željko Joksimović - I live my life for you Tamta - Koita me Tamta - Niose tin kardia Tamta - With Love Tamta & Sakis Rouvas - Tharos i alitheia Tanita - Exciting Tanita Tikaram - Twist In My Sobriety Tanja Žagar - Naj se ve Tanya - Budet Zharko Tara Duncan - Sortceliere Tarja Turu and&Sharon den Adel - Our Farewell Tarja Turunen - Minor Heaven Tarkan - All Of My Happiness Is Broken Tarkan - Bounce Tarkan - Hup Tarkan - Kiss Kiss Tarkan - Start the fire Tarkan – Vay Anam Vay Tarzan Boy - Promienie Tatu - 30 minutes Tatu - All About Us Tatu - Beliy Plaschik Tatu - Friend Or Foe Tatu - Gomenasai Tatu - Ne Ver Ne Bojsia Tatu - Robot Tatu - Я сошла с ума Tea - Tytöt tykkää Temposhark - Blame Tenishia&Marigold – Wintermoods Teodora Bakovic - K`o velika Terasbetoni – Orjatar Tereza Kerndlová - Have some fun Tereza Kerndlová - Schody z nebe Terry Poison - Smack Snack Teska Industrija - Hej Teta - Rinat Bar Teuta Kurti - Perendo pa lindur Texas - Summer Son Thanos Petrelis - An Den Eixa Ki Esena Thanos Petrelis & Elli Kokkinou - Adiaforos The Beatles - Yesterday The Black Pony - Boys Are Crazy The Black Pony - Perfect Day The Corrs - Angel The Corrs – Irresistible The Cranberries - Just My Imagination The Darkness - I Believe In a Thing Called Love The Ditch - Far Away The Dreams - Revolt The Ecstasy of Saint Theresa The Filing - Swen The Gathering - Saturnine The Good Natured - Be My Animal The Hardkiss - October The Idan Raichel Project - She'eriot Shel Ha'Chaim The Jet Set - How many people The Jet Set - The Beat Of Your Heart The Jet Set&Sasha Strunin - Tell me why The Knife - Pass this on The Machine & Florence - Rabbit Heart The Micropops - Moonlight The Mojos&Asaf Avidan - Hangwoman The Notwist - Consequence The Prodigy - Omen The Rasmus - In The Shadows The Rasmus - No Fear The Rasmus - Sail Away The Saturdays - Higher The Saturdays - Issues The Saturdays – Up The Script - We cry the Shoes - Wastin' time The Sound of Arrows - Wonders The Sound Poet - Kelniem pari The Storm - Lost in the Fire The Tiny - Last Weekand The Wanted - Glad You Came The Young Dubliners - The Foggy Dew The Young Professionals - D.I.S.C.O Thea Garrett - Frontline Thea Oskarsen - One Of A Kind Thérese Andersson - When You Need Me Therese&Danny - If Only You Thomas Anders&Kasia Nova - Forever In A Dream Thomas Berge - Ik vertrouw je niet meer Thomas Holm - Nitten Thomas Ring - Leave a light on Thompson - Josef Those Dancing Days - Fuckarias Tigrita Project - Mon chocolat Tika Patsatsia - Never change Tiktak - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Tim Bendzko - Sag einfach ja Timoteij - Het Timoteij - Vild Tina Arena - Aimer Jusqu'a L'impossible Tina Dickow - Moon to let Tina Karol - Losing my Way Tina Karol - Love of my life Tina Karol - Ne Boysya Tina Karol - Nochenka Tina Karol - Pupsik Tina Karol - Szynszyla Tina Karol - Vyshe Oblakov Tinka Milinović - Hit Titiyo - Come Along Titiyo&Kleerup - Longing for lullabies Tiziano Ferro - Indietro Tiziano Ferro - Perdono Tiziano Ferro&Jamelia - Universal Player Todomondo - Liubi, Liubi I Love You Todomondo - Trendy Toledo - Ostatni raz Tom Boxer & Antonia - Shake It Mamma Tom Dice - A soldier for his country Tom Dice & Elisa Tovati - Il nous faut Tom Helsen - Shades Tom Novy - Your body Tom Pulse - Cuando Tomek Makowiecki - Ostatnie wspólne zdjęcie Tommy Reeve - I'm Sorry Tone Damli Aaberge – Butterflies Tone Damli Aaberge - I Know Tone Damli Aaberge - I Love You Tone Damli Aaberge - Love Me Like You Hate Me Tonis Magi - Olimpiada Tori - And my eyes Toše Proeski - Ako Me Pogledaš U Oci Toše Proeski - Boze cuvaj ja od zlo Tose Proeski - Cija Si Toše Proeski - Guilty Tose Proeski - Jedina Toše Proeski&Antonija Šola (R.I.P.) - Volim osmijeh tvoj Toše Proeski&Gianna Nannini - Aria Tóth Gabi - Vágyom rád T-Pain&Ruslana - Moon Of Dreams Trauffen - For di Treble - Magic Tres.B - Orange,apple Triinu Kivilaan - Fallen Trine Jepsen - I'll never fall in love again Tuna - Dyshemeja Twiins - Compromise Twiins – I Don’t Know Twiins - Slip of the Tongue Twoface – Revelation’s Day U U2 - Beautiful Day U2 – Vertigo Ulviyye Agayeva&Alim Qasimov - Follow My Way Ulytau - Kurishiler Ulytau - Tengri Unheilig - Geboren um zu leben United Superstars - We Have A Dream Unting Nations&Laura More - Ai No Corrida Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Skorpion US5&Robin Gibbs - Too Much Heaven V V.I.P - Предложение Valentina Giovagnini - L'Amore non ha fine Valentina Giovagnini - Senza Origine Valentine - Black Sheep Valeri Meladze&Anastacia Prihodko - Bezotvetno Valerija - Let Me Go Valerija - Wild Valeriya - Kopelkou Valravn - Kroppar Valravn - Ólavur Riddararós Vanbot - Make Me, Break Me Vanda Winter Ista priča Vanessa Calcagno - Oh Mio Babbino Caro Vanessa Mae - Destiny Vanessa Silva - Alvorada Vangelis - Conquest Of Paradise Vanilla Ninja - Battlefield Vanilla Ninja - Cool Vibes Vanilla Ninja - Dangerzone Vanilla Ninja - Don't Go To Fast Vanilla Ninja - I don't care at all Vanilla Ninja - Traces Of Sadness Vanilla Sky - Goodbye Vanja Muhovic & Divanhana - Zaplakala Secer Djula Vanna - Hrabra kao prije Vanna - Kao da me nema Vardan Badalyan ft. Narine Mkrtumyan - Nor Varius Manx - Przebudzenie Varvara - Dreams Of Love Varvara - Otpusti menya reka Varvara&Ruslana - Dua Puti Vasilisa - Gora Vasilisa - Oblak Vaya con dios - Nah neh nah Vaya con dios - What's a woman Veðurguðirnir - Bahama Vega - Como Yo No Hay Dos Vegas - Pio psila Valantina Monetta - Una giornata bellissima Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Deja Vu Velvet - Fix Me Velvet - Mi amore Velvet - Take My Body Close Velvet & Linda - Victorious Verka Serduchka - Dancing lasha Tumbay Verka Serduchka - Hop, hop Verka Serduchka - I'm Eurovision Queen Verka Serduchka - Ty napyvsya kak Svynya Verka Serduchka&Serebro- Song No 1 Verona - La musica Verona - Stay With Me Verona - Ti sento Verona - You Gotta Move On Veronica Maggio - Gammal Sång Veronica Maggio - Jag kommer Veronica Maggio - Måndagsbarn Vessy - Ring the bells Via Gra - Good Morning Papa Via Gra - LML Via Gra - Popytka Via Gra - Poshol won! Victoria Beckham – Let Your Head Go Victoria S - One In A Million Video&Ania Wyszkoni - Soft Viktor Apostolovski - You were mine Viktorija Novosel - Astronaut Ville Valo&Natalia Avelon - Summer wine Vino - Come in my heart Vintage - Eva Vintage – Vsego Horoshego Virginia Labuat - Soy tu aire Visions Of Atlantis - Seven Seas Vitaa - Pour que tu restes Vitas - The Star Vivian Sormeland - Nothing else matters Vjosa Selmani - Puthja e pare Vlad Mirita - Can't help falling in love Vlad Topalov & Dima Bilan - Ya Tak Lyublyu Teby Vlatko Stefanovski & Karolina - Ne Se Vrakas Voice Male & Belle Perez - Hijo de la luna Volbeat - The Garden's Tale Vrcak&Tamara Todevska - Sedmo Nebo VVBrown - Crying blood W Wäinötär - Mesihelmi Wainotar – Noita Wax Tailor & Charlotte Savary - To Dry Up Wende Snijders - Roses in june Westlife – I Have A Dream Westlife - Mandy Westlife - Uptown Girl Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Wilki - Love Story Wim Soutaer - 1000 manieren Within Temptation - All I Need Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Faster Within Temptation – Frozen Within Temptation – Memoris Within Temptation - Our Solemn Hour Within Temptation - Somewhere Wolf Gang - The King And All Of His Men Wonderland - Not a Love Song X Xandria - Ravenheart Xandria - Save My Life Xandria - Sisters Of Light Xantoo - Cos I Believe Xavier Naidoo - Alles kann besser werden Xavier Naidoo - Dieser Weg Xavier Naidoo & Cassandra Steen - Lass mich nicht hier! Xavier Naidoo & Kool Savas (XAVAS) - Schau nich mer Xequtifz - And We Danced - Bil je ples Xhensila Myrtezai - Edhe nje here X-Perience - Island of dreams Xrispa - Pali tha peis signomi Xristina Koletsa – Klapse Xristina Koletsa - Monadiki Y Yael Naim - Go to the river Yamboo - Mapouka Yaniv Ben Mashiach - Szir Chatuna Yara - Shefto Mn Be'eid Yarabi - I Amar Yarabi - Yarabi Yass&Alex C - Doctorspiele Yass&Alex C - Du hast den Schoensten Arsch der Welt Yehonathan - On a hot summer night Yelle - Comme Un Enfant Yelle - Que veux-tu Yelle&Fatal Bazooka - Parle A Ma Main Yohanna - Beautiful Silence Yohanna - I Miss You Yohanna - White Bicycle Yolanda Soares - A quem pertenco Yulia Ray - Mama Yulia Savicheva - Esli V Serdce Yulia Savicheva - Prosti Za Lyubov YVA - Karsta Yvonne Catterfeld - Blau im Blau Yvonne Catterfeld - Glaub An Mich Yvonne John-Lewis&Narcotic Trust - I Like It Z Zaho - C'est chelou Zana - Druga violina Zanamari - Kako Da Te Volim Zanamari – Susana Mi Citaj Zanamari Lalić - Ljubav Zandra - Why Zara - Zamela zima Zara Mgoyan - Adagio Zaz - Je Veux Zaza Fournier - Mon Homme Zazie - Je suis un homme Zdob Si Zdub - DJ Vasile Zdob Si Zdub - Hora Cosmica Zdzisława Sośnicka - Aleja gwiazd Zeigeist - Humanitarianism Zeigeist - Bunny Željko Joksimović - Devojka Željko Joksimović - Leđa o Leđa Zeljko Joksimović - Ljubavi Željko Joksimović&Tamee - I live my life for you Zhasmin - Dezhavyu Zhenia Otranaya - Odinokoe serdce Zhenja Angel - Kasachstan Zhenya Otradnaya - Uhodi Zhigitter - Erke kyz Ziynet Sali- Zordur oglum Zlata Ognevich - Island Of Love Zlata Ognevich - Kukushka Zlata Ognevich - Prystrast Zoé Avril - Laisser faire Zorica Andrijašević - Zar Prijatelja Nisi Zuzana Smatanová - Lietajúci Cyprián Zuzana Smetanova - Dnes se mi nechce nic Zweitfrau - Clubkultur